SlayXFate
by The Hero of the End
Summary: Emiya Shirou was always different/twisted from the mass. This distortion with lead him to become a hero. But it doesn't end there. To save he will cross dimensions challenge a god and slay him in combat to become the 8th king. Watch Emiya Shirou's new life full of girls, power, and battle. Redoing of Godslaying hero/king. Rated T for now.


**I am so late but whatever, I was busy.**

**This is one of the 3 works I'm writing right now and a damn good one I hope.**

**Anyway as I mentioned before, Godslaying hero/king is a failure. I never liked that work and so I decided to scrap it and start all over again and here it is my newest work.**

**I hope in this new work I don't have too many holes.**

**For all those that liked Godslaying hero/king I hope you will be satisfied with this new work. The ending is almost the same but please read it all the way through because there are important changes that I made.**

**Now for the reason I'm late. Well I had to move to a different country and getting used to the new setting was one. I started my first year in college and had to get used to that. There were a lot of other reasons too like other works but please excuse me for my tardiness.**

**PS for all those that like the cover pie of this story (which will change) know that the pic here is not Saber but Mordred and thus a male...I know she's so cute it's so amazing and his personality is so different from Saber.**

**Anyway here you go. Please enjoy.**

Slay Fate

(Campione-Fate Stay Night)

~Realta Nua Route

"Ex-!"

A bright light, a light that rivaled the light of creation was seen shining down upon the scorched black earth.

Let all those with eyes to see, and minds to understand know that this was the light that all heroes strive for. The creation of the Fae and the blade that pierces the darkness. The Noble Phantasm forged from the dreams of every hero that had been, has been, and will ever be.

The sword itself was made of the purest gold one could even fathom. Wrought like no human could ever do. Created in not the hands of mortals but by the Fae itself to show the mortals their path in the world.

One who wielded this sword would no doubt grasp victory. After all what could every stand up against this light. The strongest holy sword. The Sword of Promised Victory.

And who was it that wielded this magnificent treasure? Who was it the wielded the power capable of reducing any fortress to rubble? Who was capable and worthy to wield the sword that transcended all other swords?

He...no she was...

"Caliburrrrrrrr!" Arturia bravely shouted as she brought the sword of light upon her intended target. In a way, the wielder surpassed her sword. Dressed in a blue regal dress, the one known to the world as King Arthur, the King of Knights and the founder of the Round table shined...no illuminated the world. Yes she was the only one worthy of wielding the Sword of Promised Victory, she was the only one who had the capabilities and the qualities to wield that sword.

With a sad smile, Shirou smiled as he once again witnessed the might of the sword and its wielder. In his mind and soul, the picture of the sword and girl were seared into the very core. _'Yes,' _the teen thought with a smile as he saw the beauty that transcended all creation and mortality. _'This is what I want to be.' _The Emiya thought, this was his dream. This light and this girl was the picture that he will forever chase.

'_This is what it means to be an hero.'_ The boy that always wanted to be an Ally of Justice said as he witnessed his love deal the final blow.

And pray tell what was the target of the ultimate sword and the ultimate king.

The holy light of the sword flew down like a torrent and hit...a mass of darkness.

Even the most vile criminals would be repulsed by the sight of it. It was just plain darkness. No light, no hope, just nothingness or a promise to make it nothing.

However it too was something. Actually it was something many would trade their lives for, and once not too long ago it was something that Arturia herself would have traded herself for.

It was known as the Holy Grail, the wish granting device, a miraculous device unlike any other.

In the right hands it was capable of wiping out every disease, every despair, every pain, every war...theoretically. The Holy Grail was designed to be a colorless force that grants the wish of its owner, no matter the wish. But of course that was no longer the case

However, what stood in front of them was no longer the true Holy Grail, only a twisted and corrupted version of it. Unable to bring joy, and only capable of bringing more pain...and more pain...and more pain.

Known to others as the Holy Grail but in reality something else in entirety...Angra Mainyu, All the Evil in the World.

However even this darkness, even this corrupted grail, even Angra Mainyu itself shattered in the face of the holy light. Like a hot knife cutting through butter, only better, Excalibur cut through the darkness, through the grail, through Angra Mainyu and ended in a magnificent explosion.

Like a broken cup and emptied of its contents, with chips missing here and there the gold chalice fell towards the ground in two halves. The Grail was destroyed.

However though this blow was a magnificent blow to the enemy, it was also a suicidal move that would take the life of the one who dealt it.

Arturia Pendragon was a Servant, thus she as well as any Servant depended on a system to keep her existence, her very legend upon the world. A system like the Holy Grail.

Having destroyed the very anchor of her existence, Arturia could once again feel the pressure of the spirit of Gaia pressing down upon her, trying to crush the aberration that should not exist in this time and place. The aberration called Arthur Pendragon.

However, Arthuria Pendragon was not known as the Incarnation of the Dragon for nothing. Using her very massive reserves she tried to stave off the natural destruction of the world. Though any normal servant would have been crushed out of existence just from the loss of the Grail Arturia resisted. However, it was akin to staving off the winter with but a candle. No matter how large her prana reserves were, even though she held a magic core, she could not completely resist the natural force of the world. She only had but a few moments. A few precious moments to say what she wanted.

0000000000

I stood on the brink of horizon holding a small girl in my arms, with the beauty of the setting sun in front of me. Though the sun was beautiful in its own right there was something far beautiful that shadowed the sun.

Namely a King.

Namely a Knight.

Namely a girl.

Namely my Saber.

Here in the temple of Fuyuki, a battle that would shake the myths and legends themselves took place. And here I would separate from my love.

Having fulfilled my last command, she turned around and spoke.

"With this everything is over."

I nodded. "Yeah, With this everything is over." I said to her. My heart cracked like glass as I said those word. A bitter taste came into my mouth, but I swallowed it and smiled. Yes. It was never meant to be. Our meeting itself was something impossible. A dream. That was what it was supposed to be. Something impossible. Thus, our meeting, our relationship, our mutual feelings were a miracle that was not supposed to happen. However, even miracles do not last. The world must follow its path.

'_It is truly over.' _I thought. Opening my eyes to see her one more time.

It really should have been over.

0000000000

My body moved before I fully processed what was happening.

Dropping my sister onto the soft green grass I ran.

Running in a desperate manner I begged time to stop. My legs ached, blood pumped in my veins incorporating necessary oxygen into my muscles. I outstretched my hand towards her and called out her name.

"SABER!"

Surprise was evidenced in her face as I pushed her with all my strength. Though she may be a legendary heroic spirit that transcended humanity, it didn't change that her frame and mass was that of a little girl. Though in terms of mental age we were different physical age we were the same and thus as a male I was superior to her in mass.

The force and acceleration of my desperate push quickly threw her off balance and she was thrown away towards the side.

"Shirou!" She called out surprised turning to me quickly.

Only to see a black dagger fly into where she was standing not even a second ago...where my heart was right now.

The black piece of metal flew straight and true into my heart. Blood spurted everywhere. Blood filled my mouth. Blood crawled down my body towards the ground.

'_So this is how it feels to die.'_ I thought. For a millisecond my mind went back to the time of my forgotten youth. In that fire which reforged me. That time, mentally I died but this time my body was dying.

Oddly enough, unlike then I didn't feel pain. Though my heart was pierced I felt nothing, perhaps the pain was too great to understand or perhaps the dying itself was painless, I really don't know nor do I care. All I cared about was the person in front of me.

Her eyes were wide with surprise, grief, despair, and denial. Her face had all these emotions written on them. Some of my blood even seemed to have tainted her cheeks

My eyes drank her disposition wanting to memorize every detail.

'_Ah she is still beautiful,' _I thought. My head falling back as my sight was stolen from her. My body was falling back. Blood still continued to spurt from the wound. My dying eyes but still open saw the blue sky one last time. I could feel it due to shock my brain was shutting down. Even mentally I knew I only had time to think one last word.

'_Saber...' _I thought last as darkness closed all around us.

0000000000

"SHIROU!" The blonde haired knight screamed as she caught ahold of the dead body of the boy.

"Shirou!" She screamed but inwardly she knew it was useless. Those lips she knew would never answer.

Tears streamed down her face. "Shirou~" She cried. "Why?"

"Huhuhu." Someone laughed in an amused fashion from the other side of the hill. The voice that spoke was filled with sheer ridicule.. "Why indeed?"

Looking up Saber saw what seemed to be an old withered man walk up till he was on top of the unconscious form of Illya. Looking down he seemed to smile in a gleeful fashion, as if he just got the best present anyone could ask for.

He looked up again to see Saber in the eye.

"Though I have known you were present in this war as well as the previous 4th this is perhaps the first time we are being acquainted Servant of the Sword." The old man bowed. "This frail old magus goes by the name of Makiri or commonly known as Matou Zouken in this current age." The proclaimed Zouken stated in a regular fashion. "It is most pleasant to greet you face to face oh King of Knights."

"Y-you!" Muttered as she held Shirou. "You are responsible for this cowardice."

Shaking his head the ancient magi disagreed. "I beg to disagree oh beautiful knight. This is not the result that I have desired." The old creature that could no longer be called a man shook his head. "Truly a pity."

"Agreed." A voice from the darkness whispered as it perched itself next to the equally dark man.

"Y-You are!" That eerily black body. That horribly white mask. That fleeting aura. Without a doubt Saber met this person 10 years ago. "Servant Assassin," Saber confirmed.

Of course they were not the same entity. The one that was in front of him was a completely different person at the same time the same person. They were both copies of the original "Assassin."

The one from 10 years ago had the ability to separate himself into multiple different entities however the one in front of her was but one entity. This assassin was dressed in a black cloak and white mask. His left and right arms were irregularly long and thin but surprisingly muscular. However, the most notable trait of this killer was without a doubt what was sticking out of his back…

Unlike normal human beings this Assassin had on the middle of his back a 3rd arm, most likely his Noble Phantasm. It was an eerie thing. Rather than one it had two joints giving it impossible movements. However, more than that could not be seen because the entirety of the arm was wrapped with enchanted bandages to hide its origin and identify.

"Why…?" Saber grunted as she knashed her teeth.

"My aim was but only you, but the boy was the one who foolishly came in the way of fire." a voice came from the white mask.

"Truly foolish." Zouken sighed. Turning to Assassin he muttered, "Having lost her connection to the Lesser Grail Servant Saber would have naturally vanished if you left her alone." He said in a matter of fact way. "A useless effort."

Assassin made no indication he heard the old man but he answered back. "Getting rid of even the smallest chance of threats is the method of the assassin Master." From under his black cloak a black knife was seen shining and his 3rd eerie arm moved in a way as if it had a mind of its own. "Currently our only threats are these two. Thus my mission is plain. Elimination."

Though it was hopeless Saber held onto the bleeding body of the red boy with one arm and summoned her invisible sword with the other. However, it was a useless effort. Saber could not even hold her sword straight due to the lack of prana. The once peerless swordswoman's sword shook in an unsteady manner. However, these factors were all secondary, the green eyes of the Servant of the Sword burned like the soul of a dragon.

"Your eyes betray your intention fair lady." Zouken laughed as he leaned his weight on his cane. "Those green orbs ask how is it that Servant Assassin exist."

The stoic black Servant just stood there his eyes transfixed on his target. Though the prey was severely weakened, it didn't change the fact that Saber was Saber and he was Assassin. Just one blow from that sword and he would be ripped to pieces.

"Allow me to explain King of Knights." Zouken started as he gave a curt but never the less a polite bow. "The Class of Assassins amongst the Holy Grail War are...unordinary compared to the other 6 classes. One can only fit the Assassin class if they are true master assassins in their legends, however herein lies the problem. If one truly was a master assassin then his identity would not be known and thus unable to be recorded in legends as a Heroic Spirit. Thus, in became a rule in the Holy Grail War for the class of Assassin to be filled with one of the 19 leaders of the Hashashin, the ones that share the name and title of Hassan i Sabbah who are the very origin of the name 'assassin.'"

"You mean Assassin." Saber whispered as he remembered the purple samurai with skills that touched the very realm of the 3rd magic.

"Was not Assassin." Zouken finished. "Having been summoned by another heroic spirit he could not be called an Assassin class heroic spirit. An incarnated heroic spirit by the grail that is an assassin yes, but not one of the participating Servants amongst the Holy Grail War, leading to the class of Assassin being absent which I most graciously recycled." Zouken explained.

"May I introduce True Assassin to you, your majesty."

"Resorting to such cowardice!" Saber growled. Oh if only she had the strength to wield her sword now.

Sighing Zouken in a rejected manner muttered. "Looks like your majesty isn't appreciative of my efforts." Zouken rubbed his chin. "Well it was about time for the introductions to be over anyway."

From the old magi's mouth came a single word, "приносить."

Saber as a servant was more or less capable of understanding most languages that exists within the current time period. Having been summoned by the grail she, as well as the others were gifted with necessary knowledge to accommodate their temporary stay. As a result, Saber understood that the old man spoke the equivalent to the word "bring" in old Russian. Furthermore, in the back of her mind she remembered that the Matou originally the Makiri were an old line of magi from Russia.

…

…

…

Some time had passed but nothing seemed to happen, however Saber was not an amateur in the way of battle. To relax one's guard in a battle was perhaps the most dangerous move one could make in battle...more so when facing a magus if her experiences with her half sister taught her anything.

Tightening her hold on her sword Saber prepared for whatever was coming

...scritch…scritch...scrith...scritch

Though it was faint Saber and most likely Assassin could hear it. The sound of something approaching. It was small and perhaps not a threat alone but the sound also hinted that its numbers far surpassed imagination.

And finally the source of the sound came into sight.

A black wave

No

A black tidal wave of the most vile creatures. Those...things...could not be natural. They were bugs but unlike any bug that Gaia would ever create. Thus the answer was obvious.

"Crest worms…"

"Do you like them?" Zouken smiled. "These are my cute pets." By now the flood of worms have arrived and covered the whole hill with their wriggling black bodies. Only where Saber and Shirou stood were free of worms. Though Saber was definitely disappearing she was still a servant, a force of nature that even the artificial worms could feel and hesitate to approach.

However the worms were not alone.

"Let go of me!" Shrieked a certain fiery voice as she struggled against the flow of worms as they carried the struggling package dressed in an equally fiery red get up.

Next to her was an unconscious figure dressed in what was obviously her school uniform. She possessed long purple hair and was currently immobile.

"It's useless." Assassin muttered as he picked up the two immobile teenagers with his left and right arm respectively.

Zouken smiled. Having arrived at their destination the worms dropped their packages and left. "All the pieces of the puzzles have arrived," he said as the worms transported the two much more heavy weights with numbers alone. "The grail will finally fall into my hands!"

The worms piling themselves together as they willingly started forming a black writhing tower with their bodies. Climbing above their comrades they started resembling what looked like a giant tower of writhing insects. It was truly disgusting to watch but one could not deny that there was something captivating about this black tower.

"With this the new vessel of the Lesser Grail is complete." Assassin muttered as he picked up the still unconscious snow white girl on the ground with his final 3rd arm before she be mistaken as the meal for the worms.

"Are you crazy!" Rin shouted as she continued struggling, however it was useless. Though Assassin's strength was only at C class at most, it was still by far stronger than a normal human to stand against thus Rin could not break through the servant's grip.

"You're replacing your own crest, parts of your own circuits and even a fragments of your own soul with the grail! That's suicide!" Rin screamed.

Zouken blinked. "Ho. You understand what I'm trying to do with just a glance. The current Tohsaka family head is quite talented." Zouken muttered as he rubbed his chin with his bony hands.

"The Grail…" Saber muttered as he stared at the writhing mass of worms. "This is the grail…?"

"It's only an incomplete vessel." Rin stated as she glared at Zouken. "However your plan is bound to fail. Even if you create a new vessel there is no way you can reproduce the essence of the grail the souls of the heroic spirits. The core of the Servants are made from the collected mana of the Fuyuki City's ley line for a period of 50 years there is no way even a magus of your standard could artificially create something like that."

Zouken smirked revealing his black teeth for the world to see. "Lady Tohsaka you must be aware that the previous Grail war took place merely 10 years ago. Do you understand why?"

"Why…" Rin had no answer to give.

"I see your silence shows that you are not as talented as you think. Allow this old man to educate you on the reason why you are standing here today." Zouken stated. "The grail is a collection of an extreme amount of prana. Prana in itself is of course a form of energy and if not bound the prana like any form of energy moves from places of high to low concentration...However that takes time."

Changing his line sight to Saber he starting speaking again. "After you destroyed the corrupted grail during the 4th war I understood that though the vessel was destroyed and contents released there was still a good amount of it left in the broken fragments. Not enough to create a new grail in itself but able to be harnessed and put to use. All I needed was someone to act as a vessel for me."

"A vessel...no way!" Rin screamed as her eyes widened.

"Ah so lady Tohsaka understands."

"You bastard you used your own granddaughter for such a purpose!"

Although Rin was infuriated by what happened Zouken only seemed amused by the explosion of emotions. "Someone of old magi lineage to act as the new vessel was necessary. Of course Tokiomi Tohsaka was quite helpful in this regard."

"Otou-sama only sent Sakura to you because he thought you would train her as a magi, not as an experimental subject!"

"The dead have no right to speak." Zouken told the emotional girl calmly. "Now all that remains to be done is to feed the broken fragments of the 4th and 5th grails into this new grail and finally my wish will be granted. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zouken laughed.

Assassin understood from Zouken that this was his cue and so he walked up to the new deformed grail. The writhing mass of worms that would act as the new grail hungrily awaited their meal.

Assassin obliged them.

The black Servant inserted the last pieces for the grail to be complete namely the contents and souls of the heroic spirits resting within the fragments of the previous grails resting within Matou Sakura and Illyasviel von Einzberg.

It was as stated by Zouken. Though the previous grails were broken they still retained some of their essence which was being devoured by the worms.

"Huhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Zouken laughed triumphantly as his new grail started absorbing the contents of the previous grails. The crest worms he so painstakingly raised were doing their job perfectly. These familiars were not only designed to devour flesh and blood but mana and prana. With this the resting pieces of the grail within the 2 girls were devoured and restored within the mass of worms as the new grail.

The process took only a few seconds

"Hmmm." Zouken said as he scratched his cheeks and observed the actions of the grail with the eyes of a scientist. "Looks like the worms are already full from the grail's essence. How lucky for you two." As he stated, there was a limit on just how much all those worms could eat like any other creature and thus having devoured the essence of the previous grails they were unable to digest the 2 unconscious girls and thus expelled them.

"In fact it looks like the lesser grails still remain inside you two only just without their contents. How interesting." Zouken muttered as he squinted his eyes at the two girls and smiled. "This calls for more research."

Like a light bulb that has been connected to the outlet the makeshift grail started acting. Having its essence restored and the vessel stable the new grail started changing shape. The ugly grotesque tower of worms started changing to resemble something else entirely. The blood worms rapidly started to consume each other as the grail started uniting to become one entity. The worms that formed the grail rapidly consumed each other so they resembled not many but one organism...if it could be called an organism.

If the previous grail made of worms was grotesque than this new active grail was just evil. Having been completed the finished grail resembled not the golden cup of the Son of Man in legends, but a horrible black/red/purple tower of evil. It seemed almost alive, there were four pointy ends on the top and what seemed a cauldron of the very nature of despicable nature within its stomach. However what caught everyone's eyes was what seemed to be a black orb of some kind floating on top of the grail.

"Th..This is the holy grail...this is what we were fighting for!" Saber said as despair made its way into her voice. The Holy Grail War that was a battle for the most holy prize ended up in this. This is what she and so many other epic heroes risked their lives to attain...This is what Irisviel gave her life to become.

Saber swallowed and whispered. "Th-this is why Kiritsugu abandoned the grail."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Zouken laughed as he stared up at his creation. "After centuries of research and wars I will finally attain my dream!" Zouken shouted as he dropped his cane and held his hand up to the grail like a devout worshipper that just met his god.

"You imbecile!" Tohsaka stated as she still remained within Assassin's grasp. "You see that thing. You know that such a thing won't grant your wish. It will come with the expense of the lives millions of people."

Abruptly Zouken stopped laughing as he just looked at Rin in a weird way. "Who cares?" He said as he tilted his head to the left and stared at Tohsaka as if she just grew 2 heads. "Why should this old man care if a few million die for my wish. All that matters is my soul be cleansed and immortality be granted.

"That's not something that a human would do." Tohsaka protested.

Zouken stopped laughing and suddenly looked at Tohsaka like she looked really stupid. "Do I look human to you?"

Tohsaka could not reply.

The old man just sighed as he rubbed his chin. "Ah human.." The old man whispered as he closed his eyes as travelled to a time where he could actually call himself that. "There was a time where even I was once human." It was a far gone time but nonetheless they were a happy time.

A time when Zouken could call himself human.

A time when he was under the tutelage of his teacher.

A time when Zouken was not alone but accompanied with his two friends.

A time when his long dead worm heart beat with the fierce emotion of love for someone.

A time when he had a dream...a long gone dream.

However they were long gone time. It was the current era that mattered. No his time. It was finally time to grant Zouken his wish.

The tower of black evil continued to developed.

"Hmm what's this?" Zouken muttered to himself as he stared at the top of his new grail. Something akin to an orb was forming from the peak of the grail. "This is unplanned, but the results won't change."

And thus the 6th holy grail was formed.

0000000000

"Let me go!" Tohsaka shouted as she struggled against black servant.

The stoic Assassin completely ignored his captor's protest as he stared at his/master's dream almost come into fruition. In legends Assassin has searched for this all his life but failed. In fact many great men searched for it but failed. To think it was almost within their hands now.

"Master is there a need for this one?" Assassin questioned his mask and face unchanged.

"Ah lady Tohsaka." Zouken muttered as he changed his line of view from the grail to the struggling girl. "She as well as the others will be the key to activate the girl Assassin bear with the wild child for a moment longer."

"What…" Tohsaka muttered puzzled by Zouken's statement.

"Hahahaha." Zouken laughed as he looked at the ignorant girl. "Listen well ignorant girl. This is the grail system that the founders of the founding family made. I am merely reproducing it once more. However no matter the greatest power would be useless if not it was active. Do you understand heir of _Tohsaka~._"

Eyes wide with surprise Rin understood that moment what Zouken was implying. The Lesser grail was meant to be a powerful running engine that would be sacrificed to the Greater Grail the mechanism to open the gateway to the Root. However no matter how powerful the Lesser Grail was, no matter how much energy the engine had it would be useless if it was inactive. All in all a key was needed.

A bright red light started shining on Tohsaka's arm

Another red light appeared on Sakura's right hand.

A red light engulfed all of Illya.

"The founding families…" Rin said. It was exactly as Rin stated, the key to activating the omnipotent device called the holy grail was none other than the blood and od of the those that bear the name and line of the 3 families. That was why 3 representatives from the founding families was always present in each war. Because they were needed.

A mark sort of like a full moon appeared on Rin's shoulder.

A full body tattoo appeared all over the young body of Illya

Befitting of her name a mark like 3 sakura petal appeared on the palm of Sakura' right hand.

And the grail came alive.

0000000000

Saber could only stand and watch. She could only watch as her nemesis's plans came into fruition.

It greatly frustrated her. She had no strength left to stop the evil old man nor the black servant.

She could only watch as again the black ichors started overflowing from the grail that symbolized a near completion.

"Shirou." Saber whispered as she looked down on the one in his hand. Her beautiful face started twisting in a way that displayed a mix of many different emotions. One would be able to see anger, pain, sadness, despair.

"Shirou. What do I do?" She whispered as a single tear escaped her eyes and fell on the bloodstained boy.

Saber closed her eyes and hugged Shirou.

"I'm sorry Shirou." She whispered. Yes she was truly sorry to him. Once again she failed to uphold her oath. She failed her country and her knights. She failed to protect her mistress and first friend. She failed to protect her one Master nor her promise to her love.

...

Even in through the tightly closed eyes of Saber the light could be seen.

Quickly opening her eyes Saber saw a golden hue covering her.

"This is…" Saber whispered as her mind went on full alert.

An old memory resurfaced in her mind. A time when she was still heralded as king and respected by her people.

"Which do you prefer more?" Said her friend.

"I prefer the sword of course." Saber answered the question.

"Typical answer for a warrior." Her friend muttered as he shook his head in a manner that showed she was ignorant in the ways of the world.

"Know this wise king, though the sword may be powerful in its own right its counterpart is much greater. Always keep it around yourself for within it's prescense…"

Returning from the past Saber recounted the words of her friend. "You shall not shed a single drop of blood."

Saber quickly took placed her hand over her heart. There was a way after all she realized. A way to end this. A way to save Shirou.

Stabbing the bared Excalibur onto the ground blade first. Saber reached into herself. Yes it was there. The item that would save Shirou all Saber had to do was summon it forth and implant it into Shirou.

Thinking about it, no matter how large her prana capacity may be there should have been no way she would not have been erased from the world as an anomaly. Most likely she was being anchored to the present era because of this.

In order to save Shirou, Saber had to give Shirou her only form of anchor in this world and time likewise that also meant that Saber would disappear.

However there was no hesitation in Saber's face.

"Shirou I return it to you please accept it." Extending the hand over her heart Saber called forth her true Noble Phantasm. The one that Shirou gave to her. The link between the two.

Like iron fillings to a magnet the small lights all throughout her body was summoned over Saber's heart and pulled out through her right hand until the item in question was finally free of her body shining even in the darkness of the grail.

"Avalon!" The king's shout was heard by all.

In the all encompassing black shadow of the corrupted Holy Grail a piercing gold light a light of utopia.

0000000000

Even if the heart was pierced there still remains enough oxygen in the blood for the body and brain to continue functioning for a few minutes. As a result, though Emiya Shirou lied with his heart pierced on the ground dying, he was not dead yet.

Shirou couldn't feel his body.

He couldn't see anything.

He couldn't smell anything.

He couldn't feel anything.

He couldn't taste anything.

He couldn't hear anything.

In other words all 5 senses of the body were sealed and Shirou could do nothing about it but await death.

He was not conscious of his body but he could feel that his soul was suspended in a completely white world with nothing in it.

No thoughts ran into his head. Shirou just stayed right there awaiting death.

DEATH

DEATH

DEATH

For some reason time seemed to go very slowly in this world. Although less than a few minutes passed but for Shirou it felt like a few centuries past.

Ah yes death did feel like this. Shirou remembered the one other time he felt this.

Although it was not in this white world.

It was in the flaming inferno of the aftermath of the 4th Holy Grail war. The time when Shirou was all but a normal person.

It was strange. Though death should have been instant it really wasn't. Just one moment was likely as an eternity. If Shirou was still able to form conscious thoughts he would have wondered if this was thought speed.

Though time seemed to flow very slowly, time did go on. Even in the distance Shirou could feel the encroaching black shadow upon the edge of the world coming closer. Trying to swallow his conscious into nothingness.

Shirou couldn't care.

There was nothing he really could care about in this world. He was already dying after all. Nothing could change that. Death he never feared.

The black shadows encroached even further. They seemed to be accelerating.

Shirou just lied right there waiting. If he was still conscious he would be able to process the danger and try escaping, though there was no escape. However, in such a state he couldn't understand nor even try understanding what was happening...not that he cared really.

The shadows was almost here.

Perhaps this was how enlightenment felt. Absolute peace from everything in the world. A feeling of being unbound by anything, even the fear of death/nothingness that was fast approaching. A time when your soul and spirit could rest. Even when one is unconscious one would think. However, in this state not one thought ran in Shirou's head. Even if you try not to think, that in itself becomes a thought that breaks that peace. Perhaps this feeling of nothingness was enlightenment.

The shadows was here.

The white world was gone. Now everything was gone. All that was left was Shirou's consciousness which was sure to follow. Shirou couldn't feel but he could surely sense his essence, soul and even his origin slipping away to god knows where.

But it didn't

White was replaced with black but that black was disappearing rapidly in face of a bright light.

Shirou couldn't recognize the color but even he in such a state could surely say he knew it.

The shadows seemed to disapprove but there was nothing they could do in face of that light.

That golden light.

There were no thoughts in Shirou's head but instinctively Shirou like any human sought out the origin of that light...and found it right next to him.

found her right next to him.

Shirou was in a world that could not be called a world. It was a place that superseded the 3rd dimension and 4th dimension. A place people go to right before they die where nothing was there.

However, it seemed someone was there with him, bringing a golden light in the shape of what appeared to be a scabbard.

Someone he for some reason knew

"Shirou." The someone seemed to say as she placed the scabbard right on top of his immobile chest.

Shirou couldn't recognize his name but he felt as if he knew it.

"Live."

There were no thought in Shirou's head but his dead heart seemed to be wrenching itself out of his chest. His hand, if they could move, would have automatically tried to keep that person near him. To hold her down and bond her to him so she would never leave. Even though he was dead her name ripped itself out of his heart and into his throat and finally to the world itself.

"SABER!"

0000000000

The bright gold light that was but a spark became a tower of gold. A tower of golden light that rivaled even the darkness of the holy grail itself.

Brought out from his musing Zouken traced the origin of that golden light.

And found a red haired boy soaked in his own blood, supporting the weight of his body with a golden sword stabbed into the ground.

With the sword of promised victory in his hand and surrounded by a pillar of light from utopia it was a dazzling sight indeed.

Almost like a hero that descended from heaven.

"How is this possible?" Zouken bemused his face stricken with shock for the first time.

Opening his eyes Shirou stared with clear eyes upon his target. Pulling the sword out of the ground Shirou gathered his strength and lifted the sword of promised victory high in the air. Holding the sword high in the air the pillar of light started condensing itself into the a golden cross.

"Noooooooooooo!" Zouken screamed. "Assassin stop him!"

There really was no need to order the black servant after binding the Tohsaka with a spell and rope which took but a second, like a bullet from a pistol the servant launched forward with daggers drawn fast approaching.

Extremely fast.

Too fast.

Faster than Shirou could summon the full force of Excalibur.

Quickly Shirou infused the legendary blade with more prana and the sword accepted it. Originally the Fae blade was made for only the incarnation of the dragoon, the King of Knights Arthuria Pendragon. The sword was only intoned to Saber's prana, and prana like fingerprints of even DNA was different for everyone. However, after having the sheathe of the sword for over a decade within him and especially at a young age when prana was susceptible to change Shirou's prana started resembling Saber's to a degree that Excalibur and Avalon could be used by his prana.

However, although Shirou's prana was similar, it was by no way identical to Saber's. As a result, the difference of prana must be substituted with time enough to activate the blade.

Time that doesn't exist.

"In the name of I, the founder of the Matou clan, Makiri Zouken as well as the authority invested in me with the command seal I order you Servant Assassin kill the boy." Zouken ordered as he used a command seal to boost Assassin's abilities temporarily.

As if answering the order of his master the servant accelerated beyond it's normal capabilities. Though the command seals bound the servant to its master making them supposedly the subservient party in the deal the command seals were not only limited for binding the servant. With proper use they are powerful tools that can empower the servant above their normal limits and push them to achieve accomplishments that they were not capable of even in their legends.

It would take at least 3 minutes to fully charge Excalibur.

It would take a few seconds for the Assassin to arrive.

Having come close enough Assassin drew the black dagger and threw it towards Shirou's exposed heart. Shirou's sharp gold eyes knew the aim was straight and true.

However the dagger never reached anywhere near Shirou.

With a sound of metal striking metal the dagger was repelled by another projectile.

"A-Archer…" Rin murmured as she traced the origin of the previous projectile.

And there stood a stoic red knight holding up his black bow in the air. Confident in his skills the archer had not knocked another arrow to his bow.

Dropping the black bow that dispersed into harmless prana fragments, the servant of the bow sped forward towards the opposing servant with twin swords of black and white in his hands.

However, the moment he passed Shirou he growled to him. "Hurry up."

Swinging the twin swords in an elegant but dangerous way Archer pushed Assassin back with a few strokes.

Landing in a crouch the two servants faced off against each other.

Though obviously Archer had better specs and weapons, Assassin was fueled by the strength of the command seal.

Like lightning the two servants clashed against each other.

It should have been impossible to avoid the shining swords in Archer's hands but Assassin did just that. Moving in a manner that was impossible for a human he weaved his way through the married swords and even counterattacked by throwing a few daggers.

Though Assassin was doing pretty well against Archer. It was obvious to those to those that were viewing this battle that Assassin even if he was supported by a command seal was less than a match for the knight type. However, there was a big difference between the two servants' goals.

Archer's goal was to eliminate Assassin.

However, the opposite was not the same for Assassin. All he had to do was kill the defenseless Shirou. Just one well aimed knife that got past Archer's guard was enough after all.

Throwing another black dagger at the red Servant, Assassin questioned his fellow legend. "Y-you how are you even here?"

As if he was swatting a fly Archer swat the flying projectile away with Kanshou and continued forward as he counterattacked with a downward swipe that would have bisected Assassin in half with Bakuya.

"Fool. I was never gone from the start True Assassin." Archer answered as he yet again cut a shallow wound on Assassin's torso. "Unlike you who was born from the remains of Assassin I was never gone...Nor did she."

Melding in the darkness another shadow swiped past the engaged Servants.

Going at a speed that all but shouted her superhuman origin the shadow sped like a rocket towards the black grail, Zouken, and of course the 3 heirs of the families.

"You!" Zouken all but screamed as he recognized the identity of the black shadow arrived right in front of his face. "How?!"

"Even the greatest plans go awry." A very feminine voice whispered as the owner of the voice didn't even spare a second look at the decrepit old man.

Having approached close enough to the light of the accursed grail the identity of the shadow was finally revealed. Wearing a black toga and purple gear that bordered on the level of bondage, along with beautiful purple hair that sped behind her the Servant of the Mount, Rider sped forward at incredible speed towards the 3 incapitated girls.

"R-rider?" Sakura muttered as if she was drunk. Removing the essence of the grail not only removed the remains of the 4th grail within Sakura but also sucked her od almost dry which was why the purple maiden was extremely fatigued. "Is that you?" She asked because her eyes could not be trusted at this state.

"We will speak later Sakura." Rider promised, nodding to that answer Sakura closed her eyes and once again fell unconscious.

Quickly Rider put Sakura and Illya under her right arm and Rin on her left shoulders

"Why am I the only one that's being carried like a sack of potatoessssssssssssssss!" Rin started shouting only for Rider to break the sound barrier with her fully conscious on top of her shoulders.

If any student in Homuraba Gakuen was there they would have seen their idol Tohsaka Rin carried away on someone's shoulder in sound speed as the short skirt she always wore finally betrayed her and exposed to the world her surprisingly immature neko panties.

Luckily no one but 2 unconscious girls Matou Sakura, Illyasviel von Einzberg, as well as Emiya Shirou, Assassin, Archer, Rider and of course Matou Zouken was there to see it or else there would have been some serious memory correction the talented young magus would have done.

Although after the whole incident Emiya for some reason could not for the life of him remember a certain part of this event.

It was now or nothing for Assassin. He had to get rid of the boy immediately, however Archer wouldn't just let him through after all, nor was he an opponent Assassin could dispatch immediately.

This would normally mean one of two things, Assassin would have no choice but to immediately dispatch Archer to get to Shirou, or Assassin quickly eliminate Shirou before Archer can do anything about it. However Archer was a powerful foe even in close combat, which Assassin could not match.

On the other other hand, Assassin was not left completely without choices.

Jumping backwards Assassin ripped off his cloak quickly threw it in Archer's direction, temporarily blind him. It was a common tactic ones in his trade used to catch their target/opponent by surprise however it had negative side as well. Without the cloak Assassin's full body could be seen which just made it easier to target.

Taken by surprise the large cloak acted like a large obstruction that blocked Archer's view which forced him to halt his charge.

A few knives were rapidly thrown through the thin cloak aimed straight at Archer, but having mastered the Eye of the Mind (true) they were less than a threat to the man armed with swords.

Slashing through the thin cloak with Bakuya Archer once again faced the bared Assassin.

As stated before, due to the absence of the cloak the full body of Assassin was able to be seen by the world.

It really couldn't be called a body. Assassin's body looked even more deflated than an empty balloon. A corpse of a dead animal left in the desert would writhe away from Assassin's physique in disgust. Under the black hard skin of Assassin each and every rib bone and thus the full cage was visible. His stomach seemed like it would cave in anytime. There was no meat anywhere in his body. In all meaning of the phrase he was literally just skin and bones All in all, it was disgusting to look at.

However, if that was not disgusting enough, even the most vile criminals would have shied away after seeing the large extra appendage sticking from Assassin's back, his 3rd arm. Moving in a manner as if it had a mind of its own the arm twisted and turned as if searching for something in a hungry way. Even the most sinful sinners would avert their eyes to that abomination.

"Noble Phantasm…" Assassin gasped as the bandages started releasing themselves automatically without the aid of any of his other limbs.

"Delusional Heart Beat."

If it was possible the ugliness of Assassin just got uglier. The arm without the bandages was a horrendous sight to see. the arm was bright red as if covered in blood. Rather than ugly it would be more fit for it to be called evil.

Quickly the arm seemed to reach past the red Archer and towards Shirou. True physically that did not happen but the arm in everyone's mind seemed to elongate as such and reach into the chest of the young boy and draw something out.

Where once was an empty hand there in his evil palm was a beating heart.

For someone with advanced physical grasping it didn't take Archer a heartbeat to tell whose heart it was.

The Noble Phantasm of this Assassin, Delusional Heart Beat was the ability granted to him by his extra appendage stolen from the evil spirit Shaytan from middle east legends. It's abilities was of the simplest magics and purest of curses by releasing the arm's abilities the arm would form create a mirror image of the target's heart with ether clumps that would resonate with the original so much that once the fake was destroyed the original would be as well. A game breaker that would no doubt be considered a cheat move that goes straight for the kill.

An ultimate assassin's tool that would bypass and armor and any guardian.

And this time the unfortunate victim was none other than Shirou.

With a young vigor the fake heart beat in Assassin's hand.

Drool could be seen dripping from under Assassin's white mask.

Opening his jaws as wide as possible Assassin brought his hand down towards his mouth. His intention was obvious. By swallowing Shirou's heart he planned to kill him and absorb his knowledge and prana.

Archer even with his obvious excellence in his class could do nothing. The time it would take to trace a weapon and fire it at the servant would be far too long.

However, Archer didn't even bat an eye.

Like a bullet from a pistol he shot forward his swords firmly in his hands.

The heart entered Assassin's jaws…

Only for blades to explode from his mouth.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Assassin screamed in pain as his mouth suddenly filled with sharp blades of all kinds. It was not fatal but even he as a Servant did not account for something like that to happen.

Living up to the name as a Heroic Spirit though, the sharp senses of Assassin sensed the danger.

Quickly quelling his pain Assassin composed himself however it was far too late. By the time he looked up the red Archer was upon him with his black and white swords flashing.

Flashing straight at his neck.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood." Assassin heard from the lips of the stoic swordsman archer.

If his eyes could be seen under the mask Assassin's eyes would widen in surprise as he understood why his mouth was suddenly filled with swords, who the identity of the swordsman in front of him was, and who was responsible for spearing his mouth.

"You are…" Assassin churled. But that was as far as he got, the white and black swords flashed in the air and was joined by a spray of red as the battle between two Servants finally ended.

The ugly body of Assassin was freed from the equally grotesque head of his which somehow made the two even more horrible yet much more satisfying to look at.

The fake heart created from Assassin's Noble Phantasm continued beating within his mouth but gradually started disappearing in the dead Servant's jaws.

Archer stared at the exposed organ with his right hand clasped firmly over his chest. "Iron is my blood and glass is my heart huh?" He murmured as he stared at the organ fading away.

Turning away from the corpse Archer gave a little laugh and roared. "Now would be a good time Emiya Shirou."

Shirou took a step forward.

In this world Shirou was nothing but a common young boy that could not measure up to any of the powers on the field. He was neither on the level of a heroic spirit nor was he a wizen magus of Zouken or even Rin's level, however in this moment Shirou was on the central stage.

Pushing his weight forward on his right foot as he took a step forward Shirou looked straight at his target.

The black mass of evil called the holy grail was in front of him.

Though it was a short time the words of his teacher in the way of the sword rang through him.

Taking another step forward Shirou positioned himself in a way that brought the full force of the sword in his hands.

Though Shirou was all alone upon the hill holding the sword, one would swear that he was not.

It could be a hallucination or mirage but along with Shirou there seemed to be another next to him holding high the sword of promised victory. One that wore a regal blue dress, silver armor befitting a magnificent knight, and blessed with a crown of bright gold hair.

Copying the movements and aura of his love and adoration Shirou put himself in her place.

_'A hero'. _He told himself.

Once more Shirou took a step forward with his right foot.

The Sword and the Swordsman were one.. They had one enemy. It was time to execute their will.

"Ex-..." Shirou swung.

Following the arm of his arm and sword the pillar of light followed.

Illuminating the shadows and darkness the gold light of victory and dreams swept the evil and darkness of the grail away. Like night when the sun rises the evilness of the grail was swept away. Cutting through anything in its path the Sword of Promised Victory descended.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Zouken screamed in protest as his century long dream and long lifelong of torture was about to be for nothing. Though the old magus knew it would do no good the magus threw his old worm ridden body in the way of the sword hoping that this temporary vessel would at the very least momentarily halt the sword that was about to end it all.

It was to no avail.

Like a hot knife through butter the strongest holy sword ripped through the old man's long dead corpse, but even still the old worm writhed and lived.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The scream echoed as the sword fell on his lifelong work.

"Caliburrrrrrrrrrr." Shirou struck with everything he had. The anti-fortress noble phantasm in his hands descended upon the tower of evil.

And the world exploded in light and shadows.

0000000000

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Panting with Shirou fell to his knees using the golden sword as a crutch to support himself. Sweat poured down his brow. His od was cut down to 1/4 their original amount and his circuits felt like they were on fire. Just one blow of Excalibur and that too that took time to charge took this much effort from him.

However, his physical condition was secondary to the condition of his target. With clear eyes Shirou took stock of his target or what was left of it.

Complete destruction.

The black tower was all but gone leaving only destroyed remnants

Having been struck with one of the world's strongest Noble Phantasms in existence the corrupt holy grail was split evenly in half. The black ichors of the grail too burned from being exposed to the direct radiance of the golden sword.

However that was not all the damage caused by Excalibur's mightiest blow.

Due to the Lesser Grail having been situated right above Ryuudo temple the radiance of Excalibur completely cut through the temple and even the very hill completely changing the landscape.

Call it a trick of fate or a coincidence but Shirou's wish was granted.

His wish was to minimize casualties of the holy grail war and prevent such catastrophes from occurring again. Due to the previous Excalibur destroying the terrain the underground caverns where the very foundations of the greater grail collapsed thus preventing a 6th holy grail war from occurring ever again. True the foundations of the greater grail remained undamaged but to this day it remains buried under rubble untouched by human hands ever again.

"It is over." Shirou said as his hands slipped from the Sword of Promised victory and his body fell back.

Having no further no need the Sword of Promised Victory entered into its new wielder as a conceptual weapon. Dispersing into gold fragments Excalibur retreated into its owner vessel.

Here the sword and scabbard were reunited.

However rather than feel the hard earth on his back Shirou felt something soft catch his fall.

"Geez Emiya-kun you really overextend yourself don't you." Tohsaka complained from his right.

"Onii-chan is onii-chan after all." Illya muttered from the middle as if she was talking about something a helpless pet doing something wrong again and again.

"Sempai are you alright?" Sakura gently prodded from his left.

"I'm fine." Shirou reassured them as he once again got on his feet with some effort and help from others.

Perhaps it was due to the recent destruction of the grail but the atmosphere here was saturated with plenty of prana that allowed Shirou an easy recovery and the continued existence of Rider and Archer for the time being.

Of course my stomach gave in right then and there as we all heard a pretty loud growl from my midsection.

"Ummm, looks like I'm hungry?" I stated bashfully scratching the back of my head.

We all laughed at that: Sakura, Tohsaka, Illya and even me. We must have made a fine sight. A boy with red hair with wounds all over his body. A girl with purple hair who looked fairly exhausted and dirty, another girl with pigtails covered in blood, and a small silver haired girl in nothing but a blanket laughing our sanity off. Furthermore off to the side there was someone with ethereal beauty with long magenta hair and dressed in what seemed to resemble bondage gear and off to the left there was a stoic tall man that had an aura that said you don't want to mess with him dressed in noble red.

This humor went on for a good 5 minutes before we were able to stifle our laughter. All of us just stood there with pliant looks and staring at the sunset. Who knew such a day would come. None of us mentioned it, but we all knew someone was missing though.

Sakura brought herself a change of clothes for Illya, and she offered the little girl the clothes as soon as the humor died down. I of course like a gentleman turned away when Illya was getting changed. I heard the rustle of clothes, and in a few minutes Illya told me she was done, and I turned around to see that my sister was once again fully clothed. Thank goodness.

"What's the matter disappointed onii-chan?" Illya teased with a wry smile on her face.

Staring at the horizon I answered her with my eyes looking far far away. "In a way, yes, yes I am."

We stayed quiet after that.

"Is it all over Emiya kun?" Asked Rin with a sad smile on her face.

I sighed again and looked to where my Saber left. The place that will always remain empty. I then turned to the three waiting for my answer and said, "Yes it really is over." That statement was more for myself than for Rin, Sakura and Illya. My words sounded nostalgic as if trying to convince myself more than those three. Rin, Sakura, and Illya felt the remorse in my voice and remained silent for a while.

"Senpai."

"Shirou kun." –They all said trying to comfort me.

"Oni-chan."

I close my eyes. I calm myself by taking a deep breath, and turn to face them again. I look at each one of them and say, "I'm alright. Don't worry." The three looked somewhat reassured by his demeanor. "Sorry for worrying you guys." They started blushing from embarrassment because their faces were red and flustering.

_They must be embarrassed to have worried over nothing_ I thought. _Hmm must be a women thing_ I told myself.

"Geez don't make us worry Emiya-kun," said a tsundere flaunting her pig tails again.

"Moh, Onichan," said my newfound sister pouting with those eyes.

"If senpai says he's alright…then…," fidgeted Sakura, looking down her shoes.

I put my now free right hand on Sakura's head and give her a winning smile. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm quite fine. I'm a hero after all." As soon as I stopped my statement a light breeze ruffled through the air shuffling my short red hair. Sakura had to put down her skirt which caused her to blush all the way to her ears. At least that's what I think was causing her to blush, but I wonder why she was smiling?

Illya, and Rin just stared at this exchange with a lightly angry look on their faces. I felt my back shiver unconsciously. Their stares were frightening, and I don't even know what I did wrong.

Off to the back Archer was shaking his head with disappointment and seemed to mutter something on the lines of. "How dumb...he...I...dense...then." I couldn't really hear the full talk though.

"Alright. Break it up you two. Let's go home already," shouted an angry Rin. Rin looked very pissed indeed. I had experience when Rin was in such a crappy mood in the past and it was not fun.

"Yeah Onichan, we should get going already," said a frustrated Illya.

"Alright alright alright. We better get home already," I agreed with them feeling my sweat drop uncomfortably. Sakura though was in a daze blushing and with long gone eyes. She seemed to be in her happy world.

I quickly shook her shoulders so she could wake up. She eeped ~Sempai~, and suddenly grew a shade redder. _Wow Sakura sure can change colors_ I thought to myself.

As everyone started getting ready to leave I couldn't resist taking a last look on top of the hill where she last stood, and where we shared our last moments.

"Sempai. Let's go home," said Sakura to my right.

"Yeah," I said. I stared again where she left for a while. _Would I ever return here again_ I thought to myself.

For some reason I felt conviction in my heart that told that I would truly return her someday. I will persevere through countless troubles but I felt I would return to her.

Even if it takes a miracle.

Even if it takes forever...I will search for her after the the hill of swords.

After 2 to 3 minutes passed, I whispered, "I wish she was here with us."

I turned to leave and met the gaze of the girls.

Suddenly Sakura and Illya started gasping for breath as dark miasma, something I was quite familiar with (thank you very much you fake priest) started overflowing from them.

At the same time Archer and Rider seemed to be bound to the spot as if a powerful force was pushing down on them.

"Sakura, Illya. What? Are you alright?" I screamed at them. They couldn't even answer my question.

**IS THAT YOUR WISH VICTOR?~**

The hairs on the back of my head stood on end as something approached.

From above the clouds it came.

No longer hidden from view from the water droplets held aloft in the sky everyone saw it.

A black sun.

A black sun formed not from nuclear energy but by all the evils and pains of humanity...past present and future.

"What," I said as I started reinforcing my body to the max preparing for whatever that was causing my kouhai and imouto pain.

**REJOICE! BE JOYFUL YOUTH FOR YOUR WISH WILL FINALLY BE GRANTED! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA**

From the black sun something flew out.

One structural grasp was all it took for me to comprehend what it was.

A mass of curses and a enormous amount of pure prana. Enough to level the city of Fuyuki down to the ground.

All aimed at me.

However I didn't despair.

Where this knowledge came from I don't know. But for some reason I felt something click in me as my mind was connected to something else. A resonance of sorts.

It felt as if I had accessed a library of some sorts, a very familiar library that seemed like the one I had but still not mine...not yet anyway. The library was not mine but for some reason I knew I could take one of the items of the shelf and use it myself.

"Seven Rings that cover the Fiery Heaven's." I chanted a foreign aria as I opened the book I borrowed to trace that something.

Extending my left arm. My circuits flared as od surged through them once more.

I called out the name of the projection. "Rho Aias!"

An iridescent pink flower came into view. A complete flower formed from 7 beautiful petals. It was truly a beautiful Noble Phantasm reminiscing the beauty of that of a blooming flower, however its beauty was not its only aspect it was also the second strongest defensive I could trace. The first being Avalon. Each petal was represented a bounded field that repelled all invading forces with the defensive measure of a fortress. It was the symbol of the great Greek hero Aias who was the only one to halt the unstoppable spear thrown by the hero Hector.

Unknown to Shirou, Archer narrowed his eyes as he witnessed the traced object.

Like a torrent from a wave, the mass of black incarnated curses hit the beautiful flower.

The first barrier broke easily from the outpour.

The second and third as well.

The fourth broke but this time there was a shadow of resistance.

The fifth broke but this time it held for 10 seconds

The sixth broke in 30 seconds.

The last seventh was all that was left.

By now Shirou was breathing heavily as the last seventh barrier was all that stood against the mass of evil. It was holding for 30 seconds now but already cracks were forming within the petals.

Shirou dropped to one knee as he poured all his prana to maintain the defensive noble phantasm. Shirou's body was already a wreck. Though Rho Aias was one of the most powerful defensive weapon Shirou ever traced, the weapon had one drawback, the damage from the shield was reflected back to Shirou's body.

Shirou's body was wrecked with damage from the destroyed petals, however the part of his body that retained the most damage would be his left arm that was supporting the shield.

It was a total wreck, completely beyond saving. Shirou would probably never be able to use it ever again. He would probably have no choice but to amputate it later. It would have been fine if he was a heroic spirit with a body forged from legends for this noble phantasm but though Shirou had the potential he was not yet a true hero. He had no divinity nor physical strengthening besides reinforcement, thus bearing the full retribution of Rho Aias was beyond his completely normal human body.

The last petal started breaking off as it too could no longer hold off the mass of curses. However after bypassing 7 barriers the evil projectile was weakened from a nuclear level to a normal explosive level. By the time the attack got through the last petal Shirou would be annihilated but only Shirou would be annihilated...no one else.

Pouring in more prana Shirou tried his best to stabilize the last shield not to save his own life but to minimalize the causalities and disaster.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shirou roared in defiance as his body was breaking apart from the damage.

Crick crack

Rho Aias's last petal was at its last stand but Shirou still stood firm. Pouring the last of his strength and prana Shirou fought bravely against all the evil in the world

After standing for a brave 1 minute the last barrier broke apart and the incarnated curses poured through like a wave from a tsunami. It's target...the life of one Emiya Shirou.

The first touch the black curse was Shirou's outstretched left arm.

The only word that Shirou could use to describe the feeling on his arm was **PAIN. **So much pain in such an unbelievable amount that it was impossible to describe.

However before the curses land Shirou felt a strong grip upon the collar of his shirt.

Just when Shirou's life was about to end something pulled him from his collar and by the skin of his teeth Shirou avoided instant death in perhaps the worst possible way.

Being flung from the back Shirou watched as something red flew forward in his place.

It was a moment later when Shirou's back fell on hard ground rather painfully, but to him the one second felt like one hour. His golden eyes stared wide eyed at the cold pair of gray eyes that stared back grinning.

"GAA!" Shirou let out as the air in his lungs was forcefully expelled from the impact. However the pain was instantaneous.

Quickly Shirou got up on his shaky legs as he ignored the broken feeling that was pervading his entire body, especially his left arm. Reinforcing his left arm with his right Shirou looked at the form of the one that took the blow in his stead.

Standing tall and proud his white hair was sprayed with black ichors that dotted the once stoic hair. The tan skin that stood so stoic was steaming and the black curses ate into the skin of the lonely servant. The only exception to the disintegration were the parts that were shielded with the holy cloth due to its holy and separating properties that repelled the curse.

"Guh." Coughing up blood and black darkness the servant of the Bow stood there.

"Archer…" Shirou whispered as he looked at the red knight.

"D~o...not...say annn...ything." Archer muttered with obvious effort from his clenched teeth. "I...did not...do it...for you….old habits...just die….h...arrd." Archer just seemed to mutter to himself.

It didn't take a genius to tell that Archer was pretty much done for.

The only thing that just might be capable of saving Archer was the holy sheathe, but Shirou was in no position to use that artifact nor did he have enough prana to do so.

"Shit." Archer cursed in Japanese as the tall knight fell on his knees, the strong servant no longer had the strength to stand upright. It was only a time before the servant's core fail him and the class of Archer return to the grail.

"ARCHER!" Rin screamed as she felt the command seals on her arms start fading away.

From the black sun something emerged yet again. This time it was not energy meant for mass destruction but matter condensed from black curses.

A large tentacle like that of a giant octopus, but not of flesh but of curses. Quickly the appendix wrapped around the unfortunate trio and pulled them up.

"What is wrong with me and disgusting things that kidnap me today!" Rin screamed as she punched, kneed and even bit the giant tentacle that was holding onto her small body. Rin Tohsaka the heir of an elegant and old line of magi was having a rather hard day. First she was stabbed in the stomach by Kirei, then she was abducted by Zouken with his army of worms and equally disgusting Assassin. Now to top it off she was being held in midair by what seemed like a giant tentacle. Can the day get any better for the school idol?

0000000000

There were a total of 8 existences in the field.

3 maguses who bear the name of the founders.

2 servants with their own will.

1 boy with an infinite dream.

And 1 incarnated evil.

So who was the last existence?

"...my wish~" Something grumbled as sounds of something crawling was heard.

"Grant me my wish!" A hard voice said as it crawled forward into the light exposing the full form of what it was.

"Grant me IMORTALITY!" The dead thing said with vigor. Matou Zouken had better days in his dead days. His body was already nonexistent. The corpse became a worse corpse. The body was in pieces the skin was burned away and the flesh showed its rotting form. One of Zouken's eyes was missing. His left arm was completely blown away and his right hand only had two fingers. Only half the abdomen was left, internal organs trailed behind where Zouken crawled and his legs were completely gone without a trace.

The only thing keeping him together were the mass of worms holding the remnants of his body and soul together.

A being that can't die nor live.

A pitiful existence.

Holding his still intact remnant of his right arm Zouken stretched his hand out as if to grasp the great evil being hovering in the sky.

"HOLY GRAIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" It screamed forth from its punctured lungs and ripped apart vocal cords as he crawled forth.

It was so close 3 lifetimes worth of effort was right there just waiting for him to reach it, yet Zouken was powerless.

"How far have thee and thy line have fallen." An almost unheard voice questioned in the winds.

Like someone just cut the threads on his body Zouken halted his struggle and laid there. That voice was a voice Zouken did not forget even after his soul was ripped apart and body remained undead, even in is absent heart a fire started blazing.

"Hahahaha." A cheerful voice laughed. "You look pathetic Zouken hahahahahaha."

A tear that Zouken did not exist within him fell from his remaining one eye as two names slipped out. "Justeaze...Nagato." The name of his only friend and his first love

0000000000

Archer was dying there was no other path for him. His core as a servant was severely injured and there was no supply of mana he could draw on.

However that was not the worst part of it.

Archer could hear it the screaming in the very space that was compelling him forward onward to destroy, to wipe out, to erase from this world. The call of those that could only name them self a counter guardian.

Alaya must have determined the thing above to be dangerous enough to endanger humanity and is trying to use Archer to rid the world of it...and Archer had no choice to respond to it like a slave to a master.

However there was still hope.

The Archer here was but a servant and thus the body he had right now was not his true body. As a result erasing his existence from this plane before Alaya took full control was possible. His real body was not summoned and Archer's existence here was still bound to the grail.

Thus, Archer had the choice of suicide and returning to the grail.

However, leaving Illya, Sakura, and Rin was something Archer wouldn't do, something that his long gone soul would never allow.

"Looks...like I've got...no other choice." Archer sighed as he took a full inventory of himself. His temporary body as a servant was all but destroyed from taking the full brunt of Angra Mainyu's curses however there was one part of him that still functioned well.

His left arm.

...and Shirou was missing a left arm.

Archer truly did not wish to do this.

Granting that idiot power would be like giving a kid a machine gun and thus giving him a bigger chance for him to evolve into the empty form that he himself was right now. It was illogical and dangerous.

It was stupid.

True there was also a high chance that Shirou might die after he used his powers which would be a win win situation for Archer.

Time to do something stupid.

Tackling or more like falling onto Shirou Archer pinned the younger version of him down.

"Archer!" Shirou cried as he struggled to get off of the bigger man but his efforts were futile the bigger man held him down with an iron dying grip.

Without a word Archer traced Kanshou into his left arm. Thankfully even though Archer was pretty much devoid of prana Kanshou and Bakuya were like second nature to him and cost hardly anything to trace.

With a swift clean cut Archer cut off Shirou's useless left arm and opened another wound upon the young boy's body.

Shirou screamed.

Pain flooded his senses as one his limbs was severed from the shoulder.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shirou shouted as blood poured out of his gaping appendage.

"Archer." Shirou groaned as he fought against the pain. "Are you mad?" Shirou growled through clenched teeth as he used his functioning right arm to halt the bleeding as much as possible.

The next thing Archer did proved that Archer was in fact mad.

Releasing Kanshou from grip Archer traced Bakuya into his jaws. Holding onto his left arm with his right Archer quickly sliced through his left arm with the blade in his mouth.

Shirou could only watch as blood flowed freely down onto his face.

Archer did not let a single grunt of pain escape through his lips.

"Archer." Shirou breathed as he stared with bafflement at the Heroic Spirit's actions.

Archer paid no heed to Shirou's words. With the lost of his arm Archer could feel the pull of the Holy Grail even more. He had at best a few seconds to spend in this time and world before his existence was swallowed by the grail.

"Emiya Shirou." Archer growled with hatred in his eyes. "I loathe you. I hate your very existence." Archer let forth with so much venom in his voice. "I envy you." Archer cried his eyes now filled with hatred and sadness. "You still have an unknown future ahead of you. You still have friends to support you. You still have a chance to become a true Ally of Justice."

Shirou could only stare as the man before him let forth the very essence of his soul before him.

"Once you use this you probably become me." Archer confessed his eyes filled with tears. "But I beg of you...Please do not become me." Archer cried forth. "Become someone that can truly save everyone."

Holding out his left arm in his right Archer offered the tool that would damn Shirou.

Archer understood that his strength and past would probably taint his younger self like ink would on poison pushing him more and more to become a killing machine thus sealing his fate.

It would take a miracle for that not to happen.

Shirou accepted Archer's gift. A left arm with blackened skin covered in red cloth to replace the one he lost.

"Thank you." Shirou said as he looked Archer in the eyes with tears streaming down his face.

Archer was vanishing his body was being broken down by the curse of the grail and his mind was filled with pain but strangely his soul was clear. Archer stared at Shirou with open amazement, for his younger version was making a face Archer was all but very familiar with.

Instantly Archer recalled the time when he was but a young boy flailing in the fire as the flames burned away his innocence. Finally when the boy had nothing left and laid down to die a man can and saved him from the fire with a miracle. A crying man that had been saved and saved.

Shirou was making the same face right now.

As Archer disappeared, a new feeling started budding within him a feeling that he hadn't experienced in quite a long time. It felt warm and comfortable.

A feeling called hope.

'_Neh old man.' _Archer spoke to himself, in his mind's eye Archer was no longer Heroic Spirit Emiya but a young boy again with his ally of justice dad. _'Did I become a hero too?'_

Smiling Archer vanished as he was absorbed by the grail.

0000000000

Shirou stared up at his enemy with his body in tatters, circuits spent, mind wrecked, and soul pushed its limit. However his eyes remained strong as if steel was supporting them and swords were drawn.

His enemy still remained in the sky.

Angra Mainyu.

Breath ragged and tired from physical exhaustion, yet Shirou still continued his fight. The only one who could stop that raging Servant here was Shirou and Shirou alone. If Shirou retreated not only would Sakura, Ilya, and Rin become sacrifices for the evil god but Avenger would use the Grail to bring about the end of mankind.

Thus Shirou had no space to retreat.

"**SO YOU SURVIVED MASTER. WHAT A STUBBORN MAN." **Avenger spoke as once again a large amount of curses was gathered, a larger amount than the previous.

"Shit." Shirou cursed. Shirou as a magus would be limited by the limits of a human and thus a limited amount of prana. Avenger though with access to the grail would be able to bring forth unlimited power. Such a situation was absolutely hopeless not a chance of victory.

"I will not lose." Shirou pledged. However the situation was hopeless. Staring at his enemy with a fierce face as his unsteady legs supported him along with left arm missing and a replacement that has yet to be attached in his right hand Shirou prepared for battle.

"I will defeat you and save the world."

Avenger replied with only word. **"Die."** With that Avenger fired a second volley of curses two times larger than the previous.

The mass of curses headed straight for our unfortunate hero however the will in his eyes did not waiver one bit. Staring at the attack that would claim his life Shirou fought on.

With no way to fight or block the incoming projectile Shirou had no way to fight back.

"I will not lose." Shirou announced to the world as the projectile of curses hit him face on and enveloped his entire body.

0000000000

Zouken laid in absolute shock as the prescense of his two most important people in his long life was felt.

One his only love.

The other his only friend.

Perhaps it was a hallucination but Zouken saw before him those two in their prime, a young girl with white hair and an elegantly dressed man with a warm smile on his face.

""Zouken."" The two said.

"Uaghaaaauaaauaaaauuauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauguh!" Zouken cried as blood replaced his tears and fell from his eyes.

"_My blood is still red."_ Zouken thought to himself as his soul cried.

The image of Tohsaka seemed to snicker. "Heh Zouken you look pathetic as always don't you."

Justeaze just stayed quiet with a glint in her red eyes.

'_A miracle.' _Zouken's magus side hypothesized rapidly, _'from the birth of the grail as well as that thing in it' perhaps.'_

"You're wrong Makiri." Justeaze mouthed.

Taken out of his stupor Zouken stared at the young girl as his brain tried to process everything.

"Zouken." Tohsaka spoke, "Our time is up. You, me, and Justeaze we all tried our best to fulfill our dream but we couldn't do it." He laughed as if his failure to finish the holy grail ritual and his own death was a funny thing.

"However you couldn't accept your own failure nor your own death and this is the result and path you have chosen." Justeaze voiced out as she looked at Zouken with contempt and pity.

"What a sore loser." Tohaska laughed at him

"We had our chance. And we failed." Justeaze continued as she looked at her own hand. Perhaps that was why Zouken could not give up, after all Justeaze sacrificed her own body to act as the vessel of the greater grail, perhaps Zouken just could not allow his love's sacrifice go to waste

"We had our chance." Tohsaka said with a wistful look in his eyes. "We failed to realize our dream so like magi we should we should pass it on." As one the first Tohsaka and Einzberg shifted their sights to the current heads Illya, Rin, and Sakura.

Justeaze nodded her gaze though showed regret but no hesitation as if she had done all she could.

"Come Zouken." Justeaze offered as she held a hand towards him.

"Let's go comrade." Tohsaka said as he too offered forth a hand.

"Uaaghahhaghahhghahhghhhhgggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Zouken cried as he reached forth to grab the hand of his friends.

Perhaps it was an illusion within an illusion but as Zouken reached forth his dead hand seemed to fall and again 'his' hand that he was born with, the hand that he used to fulfill their dreams.

The hand of Makiri Zouken the magus and not the decrepit hand of Matou Zouken the monster.

0000000000

Shirou fully expected his whole body to be ripped apart, gouged open, mauled, broken and destroyed until it doesn't even resemble a human form.

The sheer power in that one blow was equivalent to at least 2 Excalibur blasts and Shirou took it head on without even reinforcement to strengthen his body.

'_I won't give up!' _Shirou voiced in his mind. "Even if this body is reduced to nothing. Even if my soul is shredded. With my own hand I will save this world I will save everyone!" Shirou shouted forth from his soul.

"Well said young one." A mysterious young male voice said forth from an unknown source; as if the voice blew apart the curse thrown by Angra Mainyu dissipated in an explosive manner leaving Shirou without a scratch.

Breathing with a labored breath Shirou got up with hesitation and confusion as to why he was still standing.

"**WH-WHAT!?" **Angra Mainyu questioned as he saw what happened, that almighty that should have obliterated Shirou dissipated without doing anything at all. **"WHAT DID YOU DO!" **He questioned Shirou in a demanding manner.

Shirou too just looked confused as his head swiveled left and right looking for the source of the voice that called out to him.

"Turn your sights here." Another voice said to Shirou this time the voice was aloud and everyone heard it, also the voice this time sounded like a young female.

Instinctively Shirou traced the sound to stare once again at Angra Mainyu, however now that his concentration was focused he saw that within the black mass of evil there seemed to be a faint glowing gold light amidst the black sun.

"**WHAT IS THIS?!" **Angra Mainyu questioned to no one as he noticed the light within his vessel. Apparently even Avenger was not aware of what this was.

"You are not the only one that exists within the grail." A different male voice said from within the light.

Suddenly Angra Mainyu stopped his actions as the the tentacles holding Rin, Sakura, and Illya stopped it's movement as if they had been stunned. **"WHAT IS...WHO ARE YOU!" **Angra Mainyu demanded as it seemed to struggle from something from within.

"Thee might have infiltrated this grail, but I am the one that exists within the core." The young female's voice announced.

"**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"""**

Angra Mainyu screamed as if his body/vessel was being ripped apart from within. Acting in accordance within Angra Mainyu's pain the point of gold light seemed to widen further little by little until finally the black sun was divided into two halves one a bright gold the other black darkness.

Finally after this massive struggle the vessel split into two halves. One the bright gold and the other black darkness.

The dark half melded itself to take the form of a man with swirling darkness, a materialized dark aura that seemed to curse whatever it touched. The other golden half though descended upon Shirou like a golden angel as the golden light seemed to break off into 3 different pieces.

"What the hell are you!" Angra Mainyu shouted at loud as he stared at the golden light that descended upon Shirou with obvious venom in his eyes, he should have been in control of the grail yet this, this thing wrestled control of the grail from him, true Angra Mainyu still possessed an enormous amount of power from the grail but the vessel was gone from him, dropping him once again to mortal status.

The 3 golden fragments once again took form as they started contracting and expanding where necessary and slowly the light took the form of what seemed to be humans.

"Greeting." The female voice said in an elegant sort of way with her eyes closed. Shirou stared at the young maiden in front of her, she was dressed in an elegant white gown which Shirou's structural grasping told held quite a lot of secrets. She was obviously a homunculus and as apparent because of her eerie red eyes and silver white hair. She reminded Shirou quite an awful lot of Illya, although it could be just the average appearance of a homunculus.

"Yo." A young man in his prime said as he greeted Shirou with one of the brightest smiles one could manage. He was dressed in an elegant red trench coat and quite a well made suit underneath. Although his face was one of the purest Shirou saw, Shirou also noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Shirou turned his sight to the last one here. He was another young man dressed in a long fur coat with long hair and elegant moves that portrayed his background. This one did not say a word but instead inclined his head a little to show his greetings. All the others Shirou felt he could get along with but Shirou did not like this one.

"Who are you!" Angra Mainyu once again demanded as he let forth a wave of destruction. In response the three that appeared just raised their right hand that created a golden dome that shielded Shirou from harm.

"What the…" Shirou said flabbergasted at the level these three were.

The white woman walked forward and grabbed Shirou's attention. With a face that showed so much age that her young appearance contrasted with her heart she spoke, "A long time ago we 3 came together with the assistance of our master to create a large scale ritual."

The man with long hair came up and took the girl in his arms as he spoke in her stead. "The 3 founding families Tohsaka, Einzberg and Makiri pooled their resources together to create a new world a world of dreams that is impossible by human hands."

The last one with the smile started laughing. "Boy were we stupid then." He laughed at his own mistakes. "We wanted to create a world with no more tears and cries and we created the grail to do it."

The man with long hair spoke once more. "However it was not meant to be for us. We failed countless times and theoretically we understood that what we strove for then was wrong and impossible."

The girl with white hair nodded with long eyes cast down.

The man with long hair and forecast eyes came up to her and held her in his arms as closely as possible.

"Perhaps what we could not accomplish you and our heirs can." The bright man said with a glint in his eyes.

"What?" Shirou breathed completely at a loss.

"The Holy Grail War Ritual has been nothing but grief and violence to those that knew it." The forecast man said with this eyes showing a deep level of understanding. "There has never been one thing good that came from our ritual and all those that have participated have been murdered cruelly or crippled to an unrecognizable extent." The man paused for a while as his face showed pain beyond anything Shirou could imagine, the girl in white laid softly laid her hands on the man's shaking one, this seemed to calm him to an extent as he spoke once more. "However the sole exception to our mistake was you." The man said as he pointed at Shirou.

"Me." Shirou questioned completely at a loss of what was going on.

The three nodded giving their consent. "You the one born from our mistake, yet took up our dreams and will strive for them." The white girl spoke with eyes closed.

"So yeah." The cheerful man said shrugging his shoulders." We can't have you or our only remaining heirs die here."

Shirou still had no idea what was going on but he did at least categorize these three as nonlethal and a group of allies...although the man with the long face did ring some alarms.

"So what do we do now?" Shirou questioned as he panted with effort from staying conscious. Although these three seemed to be powerful for some reason Shirou sensed that these three weren't battle oriented and challenging the black servant would result in everyone's death, furthermore the Avenger had Sakura, Rin ,and Illya as hostages and lastly Shirou was at his physical limit.

The cheerful man smiled, "You're going to kick that guy's ass!"

0000000000

Angra Mainyu stared at the golden orb that repelled his attack.

What was going on? Angra Mainyu had complete control of the Lesser Grail yet somehow something within the grail wrestled control of half the grail away from him. This was ridiculous, just moments before he could wipe away the disgusting vile virus called humanity something was getting in his way.

Angra Mainyu knew that without defeating this golden enemy than he would not be free to rid the world of humans and so he waited for the enemy to emerge.

After about a minute the dome dissipated. Angra Mainyu expected a total of four individuals to emerge from the dome, the victor of the War and the three that wrestled control of the grail but only one man emerged.

His red hair was blowing in the wind casually as the golden dome of light started dispersing. Dressed in tatters along with numerous wounds that have already scabbed over Emiya Shirou stood tall and strong.

Avenger noted 3 important changes from before though.

One Emiya Shirou's circuits were brimming with prana, however most of the prana was accumulated within his right hand where there seemed to be an intricate tattoo no a stigma was located. Without at doubt it was a command seals but this was obviously not an original command seal. Usually command seals are clumps of prana that manifest themselves as red stigmas on the magus's right hand. Shirou's new command seal was only outlined red and colored with gold.

Two Shirou's left arm was back...no rather it was replaced now that Avenger looked closely with the arm of that Archer Servant. How a human was able to implant the arm of a Servant let alone a heroic spirit Avenger knew not but he noticed that the arm and Shirou were stable as if not only physical but their very souls were fused.

Three there was a glowing silver dagger in Shirou's right hand that screamed danger to Avenger.

Shirou took a step towards Angra Mainyu. "Rin."

Shirou took another step. "Sakura."

Shirou took another step. "Illya."

"Release them!" From Shirou a ridiculous torrent of prana was released.

Angra Mainyu was caught completely off guard as the tremendous amount of power was felt from the boy. "Wh-What is this!?" Angra Mainyu screamed as he flared his own great amount of power begotten from the grail.

Shirou took a huge breath as he readied himself for the next step.

Shirou opened his eyes and spoke.

"I am the bones of my sword."

0000000000

Shirou's internal world was in part replaced by his reality marble as UBW's massive gears started for the first time rotating within Shirou's soul...and Archer.

"Trace on." Shirou shouted forth summoning an uncountable quality of swords using only his prana. If Shirou attempted to project such a huge amount of swords with his circuits alone Shirou would have burned himself out like a candle but with a foreign power coursing through him he felt he could continue tracing swords endlessly.

"Continuous bullet fire!" Shirou said as he launched himself along with the swords that shot forward.

However, Angra Mainyu reinforced by the power of the fragment of the Grail was not an easy target. The swords just bounced off the aura of the evil incarnate as they failed to even scratch All the Evil in the World.

Angra Mainyu narrowed his eyes as he saw Shirou's approaching form. Focusing his most deadly cursed Angra Mainyu fired off a massive force of curses straight at the approaching form of Emiya.

Shirou tried to block but failed to fend off the ridiculous amount of energy stored within the projectile and Angra Mainyu watched as each and every cell was blasted off into...steel?

'_Shit!" _Avenger thought at he understood that what he just destroyed was not Emiya Shirou but a clone made from swords the size of cells.

"It's already too late." A cold voice whispered from behind Avenger as Avengers mind finally processed what was happening. "Steel is my body and fire is my blood."

Rotating as fact as he could while jumping back to avoid the coming blow Angra Mainyu tried to escape but it was useless. Avenger's anger and frustration was personified by the ridiculous aura of darkness that seemed to corrode the very atmosphere and destroy all matter that seemed to come in contact with it.

Shirou didn't care the harmful aura seemed to be repelled by his skin as if the cells were no longer cells but a much harder...sharper existence.

Shirou jumped straight into All the Evil in the World as the small dagger within his hands shined in a never before seen light. A shining silver light.

Thrusting the dagger forward Shirou pierced the very evil heart of the Servant Avenger, but Avenger still didn't die. Using only the flow of curses Avenger kept his blood running and once the dagger was removed the incredible amount of prana stored within his core as a Servant would heal him.

Or so Avenger thought.

Or so it would be if the dagger was an ordinary dagger.

Suddenly the dagger that was buried literally heart deep inside Angra Mainyu started shining in a rainbow light that seemed to get only brighter as the seconds flew until finally the many different hues of the rainbow fused to become a pure white light that shined brighter than the sun threatening to blind everyone present.

In the midst of this great light Shirou shouted forth the word that would give victory to him and allow him to save Illya, Rin, and Sakura.

"KALEIDOSCOPE!"

And the very world started warping.

0000000000

Shirou was given three great gifts from the 3 strangers.

These three great gifts were perhaps the core of the Grail Wars in and of itself, and something magi would commit genocide and sell their soul for.

The girl of white and red eyes started it.

Walking up to Shirou without a word she gently laid a soft almost cold hand on the shoulder where Shirou's left arm used to be. Then without a word the girl again gently laid her eyes on Archer's last gift to Shirou.

Archer gave this arm to Shirou in hopes that it would become a weapon that would guide Shirou, but Shirou had no skill with surgery nor magecraft that was capable of connecting the arm to his shoulder. Right now Archer's arm was but a burden for Shirou to bear.

Gently prying Archer's arm away from Shirou's fingers the white girl took the limb and gently laid in place where the arm meets the shoulder.

"Once upon a time, a foolish family of magi wanted to see a miracle return to their hands and for that purpose arranged and surrendered the resources to fuel this foolish war." The girl whispered as her red eyes laid downcast looking not at Shirou but at her own past. The emotionless face of the girl smiled. "I'm glad that the sacrifice of my life will be worth something."

Shirou felt his very muscles, blood and even nerves start connecting with Archer's arm in a manner that wasn't even going to leave a scar. For some reason Shirou knew that this was the magecraft of alchemy that the Einzberg specializes in, in order to produce excellent homunculus.

However, that was only secondary.

Shirou felt his very circuits, prana and even soul connect with the arm in a manner as if Shirou and not Archer was the rightful owner of that arm. Archer's memories, prana and perhaps even his life flowed from the arm into Shirou's own life as if it was a part of him and it naturally belonged there. If Rin or even a two bit magus was present they would have gaped at what was happening. This was a complete fusion between two metaphysical items of different but similar origin. A fusion of souls that would require…

"May Heaven's Feel serve you well." The girl said as she vanished away leaving only a sad smile however Shirou saw even in that sad smile she seemed satisfied.

After the girl of white disappeared the man with long hair and long face approached Shirou.

"I know my deeds and actions will never be forgiven." The man said with a face of a regretting sinner. Shirou remembered this face. It was the face that his old man in his last moments.

"But please, give me the chance to assist you." With that the man smiled. It was as if the man smiled for the very first time in his life, a little awkward but it was a facial expression that came from his very soul.

Reaching forth the man took Shirou right hand this time in his left.

"The Makiri clan has all but fallen but my granddaughter who from the start should not have been my granddaughter." Laying his right hand on top of Shirou's right hand the man spoke. "The line of Makiri should have ended with me, but if I may be selfish enough to ask you one favor, please take care of my granddaughter."

As he finished his speech a golden/red light started shining under his right hand. It was a light that seemed very similar.

"Is this?" Shirou said aloud as he felt his circuits revive no rather than revive it was as if they were reborn to such a degree that even Shirou who was the owner could not recognize them. The sheer prana that flowed through his circuits were incredible, so much power that Shirou felt he could do anything.

The man with the long face started vanishing with a satisfied face, as if everything he could do he has done and he no longer had any regrets in this world.

With a flash the man vanished just like the girl before him.

Shirou saw what the man did.

Once again it has returned. The mark that had tied the fate of Shirou, Saber and many others with the war and the Holy Grail.

The command seal.

No this wasn't the same command seal that Shirou previously owned.

'_Eternal Command Seal' _the name just popped up in Shirou's mind.

Physically the stigma seemed very similar to the original command seal but it was different. Unlike the original seals this new stigma was not separate into 3 parts but one, but a whole lot bigger. The original command seals were only located on the back of the right hand but the Eternal Command Seal was one whole piece an elegant sword full of patterns and designs that stretched from Shirou's right hand to the elbow. Lastly, the eternal command seal differed from the command seal because unlike the original the eternal was not pure crimson. The eternal command seal was formed from 2 colors, the sword was colored gold and outlined with crimson, in other words a sword of gold and crimson.

The original command seals connected the Master to the Servant and allowed prana to flow between the two participants of the contracts however the eternal command seal was different. Shirou felt his circuits connect with something completely else. Prana gushed forth from his core as from the eternal seal as Shirou felt raw power flow through his whole body.

Shirou knew exactly what he was connected to

The Grail.

Well the incomplete fragment of half the grail.

Shirou didn't know at that moment but the purpose command seals were actually meant to act key to activating the Lesser Grail. The Holy Grail was meant to be colorless force that would grant the wish of the winner of the War, but how was the Grail supposed to be conscious of who the winner of the grail was and how was the prana supposed to flow from the grail to the victor. If the grail was truly a neutral force it shouldn't obey only the victor, as a result using the command seals that only Makiri could create not only would they connect the Masters be connected with the Servants but the True Master (Victor) would connect with the Lesser Grail.

The correct order of the Holy Grail War was for the victor to be granted the eternal command seal and have full reign over the Lesser Grail. However, the first to third Holy Grail Wars never had a winner so the eternal command seal never appeared. The fourth grail war's victor denied the grail and thus the eternal command seal never appeared. However, at long last the grail war came to fruition and a Master was crowned victor.

That Master was Emiya Shirou who now had full reign of the uncorrupted grail.

This power was something that magus's would drool over for after all full reign over an almost endless amount of prana and make even magician's raise an eye brow.

Shirou only word for this awe inspiring power was. "Wow…"

While Shirou was dumb founded from this amazing amount of prana the last one remaining came forth and tapped Shirou's shoulder grabbing his attention.

"Looks like it's my turn." The last man spoke.

Shirou just stared at the man with puzzlement.

Reaching into the man's coat pocket, the man took out something that Shirou defined as impossible and extraordinary. It wasn't on the level of Ea or even the inner workings of Avalon but the item that the man took out is something Shirou alone would never be able to recreate.

"The Tohsaka family specialized in gem magecraft and one of their specialties is grafting spells onto the gems to be used for later activation." Thinking about it Shirou did remember Tohsaka Rin throwing around gems here and there like a mad man. "Although using it like that caused the gems to be destroyed." The man laughed as he rubbed the back of his head like an idiot. Now that Shirou thought about it after every battle that they participated in Shirou kept on hearing what seemed to be howls of pain or regret from Rin's room.

The man gently laid 'it' onto Shirou's left hand and entrusted it to the young hero.

"This is something that our mast~ actually something that a stupid drunk old man gave to me...right before he barfed on me." The man said as he put a disgusted face on.

Shirou couldn't tell the inner workings of the item but he could still read the history of it.

Shirou said the name out loud. "Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech."

The man nodded. "Well not really it's only a one time use thing that the old man gave me for reference, but I really had no need for it so I really never used it." The man shrugged. "The blueprints for the original still remain within the Tohsaka gene though."

Shirou did not hear a word the man said as soon as Shirou laid eyes of the sword. Shirou could read the sword like any other weapon but the inner workings of the sword was that of True Magics and thus something that a feeble human mind would never be able to understand, even Shirou the incarnation of the sword.

It's physical appearance was that of ritual dagger with a jeweled blade, and ordinary piece of crystal with a silver handle. But the magical concept of the mystic code was that of an alien technology embodying general knowledge from a far future, beyond the reach of modern man.

Shirou could not even begin to understand magical theory that constructed it even the now attained Archer's extensive knowledge...and this wasn't even the original, it was just a hand me down prototype only designed for one use and one use only.

"Only I am capable of using the blade but if it's you I think you should have no problem using it Emiya Shirou, incarnation of the sword." The man smiled as he clapped Shirou on the shoulder. It's true Shirou couldn't understand the inner workings of the sword but he could still view its history.

Shirou understood that amongst the 3 gifts he just attained this sword was by far the most valuable.

"Well my work is done its time to go!" The man smiled as his body started slowly disappearing . "Perhaps the old man gave me the sword for this purpose from the start, damn sly old vampire."

Shirou could bear it no longer and just stared at the last man as he started disappearing and asked the question that was in his mind from the beginning.

"Who are you people."

The man that was vanishing dropped his smile as he stared at Shirou like he saw him pull down his pants or something. "Are you serious? How dense are you?"

Sighing the man just scratched his beard and pondered for a little. " Thinking about it how do I define our relationship?" The man pondered. By now almost all of the man's corporeal form vanished however right before he disappeared he smiled and uttered. "Parents in law...or something like that."

And with that the three founders blessed the victor of the 5th and final Fuyuki Holy Grail War.

0000000000

In physics, the law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of an isolated system cannot change—it is said to be conserved over time. Energy can be neither created nor destroyed, but can change form. This is the law that Newton created and a rule that the all the worlds follow.

Although not completely true this law applies applies because the word 'system' can be replaced with 'world'

Moving matter and energy from one world to another without a doubt requires the use of Kaleidoscope and by using the mystic code Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech Shirou was capable of traveling from one world to another.

However, the gap in dimensions created by the use of the Jeweled Sword was small. It was no where big enough for a large amount of mass of energy to pass through. Furthermore, the natural forces of the world pulled on the individual units mass and energy like gravity in order to not upset the balance. If a large amount of either mass or energy was lost than the world would instantly be doomed to face destruction due to entropy.

As a result, although the 2nd Magic was being used there was a limit of how much Shirou could bring with him...which was exactly what Shirou planned.

The whole temple started disappearing as the Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech activating and the people as well as the surroundings started warping from one world to another. However, not everything was being transferred.

Shirou and Avenger who each controlled a large fraction of the Lesser Grail one way another felt the massive amount of prana leaving their bodies.

As Shirou expected all that prana suddenly disappearing from the world was impossible and such a phenomenon was something neither Gaia and Alaya would allow because doing so would result in unpredictable side effects for the world.

Exactly what Shirou wanted.

If Shirou fought Avenger with all that power, Shirou guessed he would probably come out the victor but doing so would result in massive loss of innocent lives, something Shirou absolutely wanted to avoid.

So the solution was simple get rid of all that prana.

And Shirou had the perfect tool for that purpose, perhaps that was the reason why Shirou was given the 3 gifts. The knowledge and ability, the raw power, and the tool to accomplish the task.

Archer's arm provided the knowledge and ability.

The eternal command seal provides the raw power needed for this miracle.

The Jewel sword provides the tools for the 2nd magic.

"I have created over a thousand blades." Shirou stated as Shirou flooded the Jewel Sword with more prana. As more prana was fed into the sword the 2nd Magic's effect hastened.

"Shit!" Angra Mainyu cursed as he felt the effects of the 2nd Magic take place. The Servant felt prana leave him and doubling his efforts Avenger tried to escape as he tried to pull out the dagger.

Angra Mainyu did not try to escape only because he would be losing all the power, but because he had a mission in this world. To destroy and murder every human in this world, not because of what they did to him but, but because that was the fate that the very humans that he is about to kill put on him, thus granting their wish.

"LET ME GO!" Angra Mainyu screamed as power was leaving him and the dimensions started warping pulling his body into a parallel world. It was far too late for Angra Mainyu to do anything but still the mad god struggled to get free. "I NEED TO KILL THEM!" He screamed not out of desire or revenge but by sense of duty.

The dimensional warping area increased as the whole temple started disappearing. Shirou held on to Angra Mainyu as he watched the world bend and reality converge soon he could feel his own body start to distort and fade away into a new world.

"KILL THEM!" Angra Mainyu screamed with tears of blood in his eyes as finally his body and head was swallowed, even so the Servant extended forth a hand reaching out.

A hand tainted in darkness. The hand of the one who was named All the Evil in the World. A hand that was made for the for the black purpose of killing you and I.

That day Angra Mainyu, Rin Tohsaka, Matou Sakura, Illyasviel von Einzberg, Gorgon Medusa, and Emiya Shirou vanished from this world along with Ryuudo Temple. Later an investigation was taken place to find out just what exactly happened here but no logical conclusion was made on what happened here, all that remained from the destruction or rather absence were fragments of crystal and silver.

0000000000

If you have ever looked inside a Kaleidoscope one would see the light difracts because of the mirror in the device and thus cause beautiful patterns and shapes.

It's a beautiful thing.

However try imagining being within that endless moving pattern as you fall headfirst into god knows what.

That was what Shirou was sensing as the Jewel Sword took him and the others into a new world.

The setting of this place could no longer be called the 3rd dimension instead it felt like 5th dimensional even though Shirou did not understand the 4th and 5th dimensions.

However in this endless paradox Shirou was alive.

...and he heard a voice calling to him in this rainbow environment.

Shirou did not know if he had eyes to open but Shirou opened them to see two figures that stood before him.

One he knew.

The other he did not.

The two figures were respectively a tall man and a beautiful woman both about the age of 40.

The man had black hair and stood tall as he work his suit with a trench coat. His face was haggard and his unkempt but his sunken eyes and wild face added depth to his character.

The woman though was so beautiful that Shirou could not compare her to anyone he saw before hand. Dressed in a white dress of obvious high quality, the woman with her pure white skin and hair looked as clean as untouched snow except for her beautiful red eyes that stared at Shirou. Her face had such beautiful features that she could be called a holy maiden and noble.

Ignoring the woman for now Shirou kept his focus on the man and whispered disbelievingly. "Old man."

The tired old man smiled as he looked at Shirou with those sunken eyes that seemed to spark with happiness.

"Shirou." He said as he pulled the woman on his side closer.

Shirou then changed his line of sight to the woman as he looked at her closely.

He did not know her. He had never met her nor heard of her but for some reason he knew the right word to say to her.

Looking very carefully at her Shirou whispered a word that had never in his lifetime touched his lips.

"M...mother."

The woman just smiled as tears started falling from her open eyes.

There were a lot of words to be said but both sides knew that they did not have the time to say them. The parents and the son knew that fact and they both stared at each other conveying all they wanted to say with their eyes and hearts alone.

Slowly the man looked at the woman and caught her attention with a gentle touch.

The woman looked at the man in response and nodded. No words were said.

As one mother and father looked at their son and said only one word.

""GO!"" With smiles in their faces.

Shirou wanted to stay for just a little more but he knew that there were people that waited for him on the other side. Shirou nodded as he turned around and continued on his way.

The son had already surpassed his parents so it is time for him to go. Both knew that fact as Shirou left the world he was born and raised in to enter a new world wit his parent's blessing.

This mysterious occurence could only be described as a miracle. A miracle that occured due to the parents wishing the best of luck to their son who was leaving them.

Shirou would never remember this incident ever again in his life nor could anyone logically understand what happened here but he felt something in his heart that always stayed with him. It couldn't even be called a feeling but Shirou was felt confident in himself and he knew that he no longer had to turn back almost as if someone was looking at his back and so Shirou had no need to turn back for them.

Shirou looked forward into the endless Kaleidoscope with no regrets.

0000000000

Shirou had overloaded the Jewel Sword like Archer had done with plenty of Noble Phantasms in the past to make them Broken Phantasms. He had no choice, by breaking the Jewel Sword he was able to hasten the effects of the 2nd Magic and thus the transfer of dimensions was speeded up. Shirou felt that giving Angra Mainyu even a moment was dangerous after all that one moment was all Angra Mainyu needed to break free and run rampant in the world.

However, breaking the Jewel Sword had unpredicted side effects.

Namely Shirou could not determine which world he and the others would arrive in.

Thus, Shirou tossed their survival to chance. By chance if they end up in a parallel world where the Earth was still in its early stages of creation or even an area/time where the atmosphere wasn't formed and thus no air to breathe Shirou had just judged everyone here to die.

So what will this fate choose for our hero and villain.

Within the gaps of dimensions where they were rapidly falling Shirou felt them fall into a new world that pulled them in. This was it this was the place where Shirou, his comrades and Angra Mainyu would fall to.

Hopefully it wasn't dangerous.

Either way Shirou had no regrets in life and he chanted. "Unknown to death nor known to life."

0000000000

Pandora was bored.

Her children were doing well sure but none of them have visited Mama and that made Mama lonely.

The last time she had company was when Godou-chan fought against Melquart and that was a long time ago.

"Bored!" Pandora said out loud.

Suddenly the Astral Space itself moved. No rather than moved it would be more correct to say the space itself rippled.

Pandora was confident that a True Goddess she was one of the deities that spent the longest period of time in the Astral Realm but this was the first time such a phenomenon occurred in her time here.

Pandora smiled.

Something was going to happen in the world, something very fun she hoped.

0000000000

Angra Mainyu's feet touched the earth and he felt the new world empower him.

Perhaps because of Angra Mainyu was closer to the sword Avenger was pulled in and arrived first.

Angra Mainyu roared not from rage nor from loss but from the sheer sense of power that flowed through him. It wasn't like the power that grail that Angra Mainyu governed before, it felt more...natural as if the power came from him and not the grail.

It felt revitalizing as if Angra Mainyu had just now understood what it meant to be alive.

Another thing Angra Mainyu felt was that his Class was gone no longer was he the Servant Avenger he was just Angra Mainyu!

Angra Mainyu...the god!

Angra Mainyu...the heretic god!

Angra Mainyu roared once more in this new world as he knew his new identity in this world. No longer was he the cursed human who must bears the hatred of others no longer was he All the Evil in the World, he was the god of evil the destructive spirit and truly the one that is **All the Evil in the World.**

However, the man and god both had the same purpose.

Avenger stood his purpose clear in life and death.

"TO KILL ALL THE HUMANS!"

0000000000

Shirou felt the dimensions warp once more as the door between worlds opened once more as Shirou began to exit the gap between worlds and enter this new world.

Sensing a light beyond Shirou felt himself being thrown forth into the new world.

Traveling through dimensions usually required light speed as a result anything made of matter traveling in such manner was impossible and so Shirou understood that when he and the others were travelling to the dimensions they were merely being transported as a quantity of energy and information.

As soon as Shirou felt his presence arrive in this new world Shirou felt his body being reconstructed from the available mass and information.

Even before his feet touched the earth Shirou instantly did a structural grasp on his own body. There was nothing particularly different between this world's body and the old world's body.

Arriving in this new world Shirou took stock of his environment and himself.

Shirou no longer held the sheer power of the holy grail, as he expected the eternal command seal was no longer connected with the grail however that worked both ways if Shirou lost the pure power of the grail then Avenger must have lost it too.

Even though the raw power of the grail was lost Shirou still felt his own Od was filled to max and his reserves had prana to spare.

As expected the wounds Shirou had before arriving in this world still existed but they didn't hurt as much, probably it was a problem with the nerves. Shirou moved his arms, and both his left and right responded. However, looks like the problem didn't affect his motor skills, if Shirou had to make a comparison it felt a little like being under Anastasia when he went to the dentist in his youth.

"So you finally arrived." A voice said behind Shirou.

Shirou instantly turned around to find a beautiful woman with long magenta hair that reached the floor who wore a black toga and her eyes sealed under a blindfold.

"Rider you were pulled into here too?" Shirou questioned a little apologetic that he brought her here.

"Yes." Rider nodded as she faced Shirou's direction. It always creeped Shirou a little that she could discern Shirou's location without even looking at him. "It seems Rin, Sakura, and Illya too were caught up here too."

Shirou put on a disappointed face. "I hoped they wouldn't be brought forth, but looks like I was a little too hopeful. Sorry for bringing you into this mess Rider."

Rider merely shook her head and refused the apology. After all even if she remained in their original world with the Grail gone Rider couldn't hope to remain in existence. Furthermore, when arriving in this world Rider felt her existence become revitalized also this new world's seemed to treat Rider as a natural inhabitant and she even felt prana flow into her from the earth. The only bad point would be that when arriving in this world the connection between Sakura's command seals and Rider was broken and Rider could no longer feel the flow of prana from her Master.

"Do you know where the others are?" Rider heard Shirou ask as he looked around.

Rider nodded albeit a little slowly and with a grimace.

0000000000

Rider and I watched from the top as what seemed like a city just a few moments ago was burning down to the ground. Having climbed a small hill we overlooked the area. It was like my first memories all over again, this time though there was no Kiritsugu there was only me. Using reinforcement I was able to see each detail. Corpses littered the streets like trash. Fathers and mothers desperately tried to protect their children to no avail, and the children were crying in the corner of their homes. Tears were shed and blood was spilled. The exact thing I was supposed to prevent.

My eyes gravitated towards the epicenter of this chaos, the only place where damage was not done. I saw 3 silver crosses poked into the ground like sacrifices. There was a female on each of those crosses. In the middle of the triangle stood Angra Mainyu laughing at the chaos he evoked by merely existing.

My eyes instantly picked up each of their features and recognized the 3 girls.

"Rin, Sakura, and Illya." I gritted my teeth as my hand curled itself into a fist.

I closed my eyes and felt the my internal swords pointing at this monster wanting his blood for the sins he committed.

I whispered, "Rider take care of them."

Even before Rider could say anything Shirou had reinforced his body to the maximum and was off like an arrow from a bow with but one purpose luckily it seemed like Angra Mainyu did not notice me yet.

Perhaps it was due to Archer's arm but I knew that like this I had no chance of hoping to come out victorious against Angra Mainyu like this. I had no choice but to use that spell. I just hoped my circuits wouldn't burn out trying.

"Have withstood pain to create weapons." Shirou felt the strain on his circuits start to mount but this was okay, in response Shirou felt something move no rotate within him almost like giant gears.

Shirou knew that this spell was Archer's trump card and perhaps their one true noble phantasm. If it was Archer who was here he would have no problem actualizing this miracle but Shirou right now did not have the physical experience Archer did, he only had the memories and mental experiences, thus Shirou did not know if his circuits would be able to stand the last two arias.

Luckily perhaps because of the perfect fusion due to Heaven's Feel Shirou had no problem bring forth this spell from Archer's memories but this too was but a projection, after all Shirou was merely copying Archer's world.

Shirou was getting quite close, close enough that it wouldn't be weird at all for Angra Mainyu to notice Shirou's presence.

"Yet, those hands will never hold anything." Shirou chanted. Shirou prayed that Angra Mainyu remained ignorant of his existence for just a few more seconds that was all he needed just a few more seconds. The important point of this plan was the timing.

As Shirou opened his lips to chant the last aria Angra Mainyu started turning around and saw Shirou who was fastly approaching him and the three girls.

"So as I pray…" Shirou chanted, but it was too late. Angra Mainyu pointed at Shirou who was sprinting towards him and ordered just one word.

"Die."

From Angra Mainyu's fingers erupted what seemed like a tidal wave that seemed to suffocate Shirou under its massive amount of heavily condensed curses. It was so dense that the metaphysical curses seemed as heavy as real liquid and felt like it too except of course it was a lot more deadly.

Angra Mainyu grinned as he saw his helpless enemy that seemed to die under his attack. This one that ruined his plan in the old word will die by his hand while Angra Mainyu destroyed this new world that he brought him into.

Angra Mainyu laughed out loud as he looked up at the sky.

"[Unlimited]..." Angra Mainyu heard in a whisper right behind him.

Quickly Angra Mainyu looked behind him to find that Emiya Shirou still lived, but then what was it that Angra Mainyu just obliterated just a second ago.

The eager blades started revealing themselves from within Shirou's body piercing Shirou's body from the inside out. The young hero really didn't care though, as blood flowed down those wounds. The blades and Shirou shared one purpose.

Eyes widened as Angra Mainyu understood that he fell for the same trick not once but twice.

"You bastard." Angra Mainyu raged as he stared at Shirou and prepared to destroy this one with another wave of destruction.

Shirou grinned as he thought the words_. 'It's too late.'_

Shirou chanted the last 2 words that defined his entire beings

"**[Blade Works]**." I finished as I opened my eyes once more just as Shirou closed the distance between Angra Mainyu and himself to zero.

Angra Mainyu no longer had the smug look on his face he understood what Shirou was doing and how much of a threat it posed. He knew that Shirou's no Archer's Reality Marble [Unlimited Blade Works] was dangerous now that he lost the power of the grail.

A fire starting from within Shirou spread forth to the outer world. Archer's inner world started actualizing itself in the real world. The destroyed village disappeared and was replaced by a hill of swords. A mass of weapons as far as the eye can see. And there were only two human figures in the barren waste field Angra Mainyu and Shirou, and only one shall leave.

I panted as Archer's reality marble sucked greedily from my prana. I should have expected this but due to it being the first time actualizing a reality marble, my Od was approaching low levels and I knew I had to finish this battle quickly.

"HaahmphHAHAHAHAHA!" Angra Mainyu laughed, "So in the end you will always oppose me neh Avatar of Ahura Mazda?" He laughed as he looked straight towards me. "Very well, I accept your challenge…hero." Angra Mainyu spoke.

The angry god faced me again this time serious with no smile or laugh on his face. Right in front of me Angra Mainyu's expression started breaking apart. His teeth were bared like some wild animal and his sarcastic humor filled eyes were replaced with madness, chaos and anger to kill the enemy in front of him. His hair started elongating until it seemed to be protruding from the back of his head like a tail. His hands that held the cursed swords started elongating and became claws shaped for ripping enemies apart. The tattoos on him glowed transcendently and started writing like animals. His appearance resembled not a demon nor a god but a demon god a majin!

"KIIIIILLLLLLL" he screamed like a madman, as curses took form and were launched towards his only enemy, Emiya Shirou. Each one of those curses were capable of killing hundreds of men with just a touch. They were death itself for mortals like Shirou, this fight would end with one touch if the young teen was careless

Shirou didn't bother avoiding them. The red head merely extended his left and whispered "[Rho Aias]." Shirou saw the beautiful 7 layered pink bounded field noble phantasm within Archer's mind actualize itself within this world with no prana requirement.

[Rho Aias], the shield of Ajax the only shield that was capable of defending against the spear thrown by the great hero Hector, was now one of my greatest defensive armaments in my armory. Archer encountered this defensive armament some time in his life and added it to his armory during his life. It was his greatest defensive barrier which he had the most proficiency with, and thus the one Shirou had the most proficiency with.

The curses thrown at Shirou tried its best to find an imperfection within this perfect barrier but it was useless as the boundary was flawless. Soon enough the curses dissipated and finally disappeared without a trace.

"Urrrraaaaaa," Angra Mainyu screamed. His sense of sanity disappeared as he started firing more and more curses at Shirou. These curses didn't even try to find the weak points of the barrier, instead it focused on breaking each of them one by one.

Shirou was pretty sure that his defenses would hold firm, but he also knew he couldn't sustain a long battle with just his circuits alone. Shirou needed to counter-attack immediately.

"If projectiles is how you want to play let me show you my game," Shirou murmured as he commanded the countless amount of swords fallen on the ground to rise and slice apart their enemy, curses and all.

This was Shirou's world, albeit it was more Archer's than Shirou's but at this moment it was Shirou's to do what he wanted with it. Shirou's true Reality Marble was still undeveloped although with the acquiring of Archer's memories it made leaps and bounds that would take years for the young Emiya alone. Archer's was forged from countless battlefields and experiences. Due to their near identical prana, body, mentality and outlook of being a hero Shirou was able to actualize Archer's reality marble although Shirou felt his circuits were failing fast.

Quickly Shirou dispelled [Rho Aias] and traced [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] into his hands. At the same time he mentally commanded the blades behind him to fire as they immediately responded as they flew faster than baseballs towards the enemy. Shirou at the same time ran forward with the twin swords in his hands. At this moment Shirou became a human arrow except his body was the shaft and head were the swords.

Angra Mainyu though didn't dodge, maybe he was too crazy to interpret the danger of my flying swords. Instead he screamed at the sky as black entrails started gushing out of his shadow. These shadows proceeded to 'devour' the blades I shot. Mind you none of them were Noble Phantasms nor were they mystic codes, but the sight of the swords disappearing into god knows what just disturbing.

By then though Shirou had closed the distance between the two of them and was starting melee combat with both of their twin short swords.[Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were evenly matched against the twin dark leaf swords. They had a name sure, but when Shirou tried to look into their history it was so dark he couldn't make heads or tails of them. Shirou could trace them sure, but it wouldn't be a pleasurable experience.

Shirou focused his senses once more and delved deeper into the two swords in his hands until he found the ultimate technique.

[Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were twin swords forged in ancient China by a duo combination of a blacksmith and his wife. The blacksmith forged these swords for the imperial palace, but his wife knowing his husband's trial chose to sacrifice herself in the forge for the blades to be made. Thus, the blacksmith in his grief forged a pair of yin yang short swords from his wife's sacrifice and high grade material. Kanshou the black pair symbolized himself the yin, and Bakuya the white of the pair symbolized his wife the yang. The couple even in death will attract each other and will always return to the user even if it is lost.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm" Shirou whispered as he threw [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] towards the enemy and instantly traced new ones. The twin swords converged in their path as they attracted each other in their flight and tried to cut the enemy. Angra Mainyu though successfully blocked with his twin blades.

Honestly if Shirou was in any other situation than he was in now he would be a little nervous, however right now Shirou had no mental room to even feel nervous because even the slightest error would result in his death.

"Our strength rips the mountains" Shirou again chanted as he repeated his attempts with the new pair and experienced the same results this time with the black entrails. The black entrails though failed to devour them due to [Kanshou] and [Bakuya]'s status as noble phantasms that despised monsters like Angra Mainyu.

"Our strength rips the mountains," Emiya chanted as a 3rd Kanshou was traced into his right hand. "Our swords split the water," as another Bakuya followed her partner into his left hand. These swords Shirou did not throw though. Instead with these swords in hand Shirou ran forward towards Angra Mainyu, as they once again engaged in close combat again with each of their twin swords.

Amongst fierce combat Shirou continued chanting, "Our names reach the imperial villa." The pair Shirou had in his hands started reinforcing supercharging themselves with prana until they finally broke changing from Noble Phantasms to Broken Phantasms.

While the two were exchanging blows, the broken swords Shirou had in his hands started extending gradually to twice their original size and started fragmenting in places making them resemble broken wings of black and white.

Instinctually Angra Mainyu felt the danger of these new broken swords and tried to retreat to make distance, but then… ~Swish Swish~ the returning [Kanshous] and [Bakuyas] approached from behind trapping him in place, and of course the shadow entrails were useless to these 6 front attack.

Gathering prana and strength into his legs Shirou jumped upwards with the broken [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] on each of his shoulders making him look like an angry angel descending upon a great sinner. When Shirou had reached the pinnacle of his jump, he recited , "The two of us cannot hold heavens together!"

Like all things even in this world gravity existed and Shirou felt himself being pulled down. Once Shirou started descending he continued with his mantra, "—Two great men, sharing a life," Shirou quoted as all six blades converged on the surprised opponent. Shirou brought the massive twin broken wing blades onto Angra Mainyu's head just as the other four came from different directions.

"Crane Wings Three Realm!" I firmly roared as the swords in my hands exploded upon contact. The effect of this attack would resemble shrapnel bombs as each individual shard was a blade in itself, however it was far more deadly than the modern weapon. Following the Broken Phantasm the 4 other swords detonated upon contact as well resulting in a huge explosion of swords and shards.

This attack was even able to steal one of Berserker's lives, there was no way that Angra Mainyu remained unscathed. When the explosion cleared out Shirou was panting for breath, using a broken [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] was harder than he expected.

Shirou didn't waste any time. Bringing forth his empty left hand, Shirou closed his eyes and summoned from UBW the object that will one day qualify him for Archer class, Archer's mysterious black bow. Still closing his eyes, Shirou quickly called forth one of Archer's favorite projectile weapon. [Cadabolg] appeared in his right hand as if it belonged there. The process took about two seconds.

Shirou proceeded to load the cork screw sword into his bow and calmly took aim at middle of the dust where a shadow was. Shirou drew the bow to full and started reinforcing the noble phantasm until it reshaped itself to be aerodynamic and deteriorated to a broken phantasm.

[Cadabolg] was once the sword of the ancient Irish hero, Fergus Mac Roich, a famous hero in Irish folk tales. Within his legend Fergus one day flew in a rage and in the madness of anger went ahead to destroy 3 mountains from one attack with this sword.

And the sword that he used to perform this miracle was none other than the one Shirou had replicated in his hands.

"[Cadabolg II]," Shirou cried as he shot the arrow. Even if the shadow entrails tried to halt the arrow, they would merely disappear in the face of this broken phantasm. [Cadabolg] after all was a sword that specialized in puncturing through defenses.

A boom erupted from the place I shot my arrow. "Haah Haaaaah Haaah" I panted truly out of breath now. I was using techniques I never used before, and only saw in Archer's arm. The wounds I suffered before made themselves aware as they burned, my muscles were over exerted, but more importantly my circuits were at the end of their rope. Shirou knew that he can't keep up this pace this battle has to end quickly.

Panting with exertion Shirou dropped to one knee with using his black bow as support, however even in this state Shirou never took his eyes off of the target. I didn't doubt myself for a second that I had defeated him. I knew he survived and this fight was not over yet. In order to defeat him I needed something stronger something holy.

"Uraaaaaagh," Angra Mainyu screamed as black winds of some kind gathered around him. These winds cleared up the explosion dust, Shirou caused, bringing my enemy to light once more.

Apparently the barrage of attacks before left him really bloody and wounded but nothing fatal. Angra Mainyu pointed at Shirou and the black winds, a curse of some kind, raced towards Shirou. Shirou had lost the ability to dodge after his legs started rebelling against his will. Shirou quickly grabbed the nearest sword and blocked, but the best he could do was avoid a fatal wound. The winds cut deeply into his shoulder leaving a bloody mess in its wake. The wind was razor sharp indeed Shirou observed. Normally the gust imbued with the curse of severement would have cut off a normal human's arm, but luckily the wind aimed for the left arm, an arm mostly made of blades. The wound slowly closed itself as blades started erupting inside the young teen's body to close the wound.

Immediately Shirou retaliated by raising his left arm again and firing more of the swords in the ground as projectiles towards his opponent. Angra Mainyu defended himself with a stationary hurricane of black wind with himself as the center

This pattern continued for a good 10 minutes and it ended up with me becoming a bloody mess of torn flesh and swords. [Avalon] tried its best to heal Shirou from the inside, but he was not Saber. The young Emiya couldn't regenerate like the Servant of the Sword could immediately. The best Shirou could do was halt the blood flow with swords.

"Haaaah Haaaaah Haaaaaaah." I panted again my breath coming out in rasps. Even though the temperature was far from cold, Shirou could see his own breath in front of him. Shirou knew his prana levels were extremely low; maintaining Archer's [Unlimited Blade Works], charging a dozen different noble phantasms, and using a whole lot of different swords really drained it out of his Od. By his calculations Shirou could only use one more noble phantasm safely.

"Haaaah Haaah Haaaaahh," Shirou continued panting, hi breath wasn't steaming white mist anymore. Each breath was followed by a red mist, and Shirou knew exactly what that mist was. "It's about time to settle this All the Evil in the World." Shirou started hobbling towards him while picking up a sword in the path.

"Let's go [Caliburn]," Shirou whispered.

[Caliburn], the sword that chooses kings the sword in the stone, it was the first sword Shirou projected and it might be the last one he will wield. Shirou smiled as the holy sword started eating at the last fumes of his prana draining every amount of Od he had. The sword started shining as a rainbow light before it finally settled as a piercing white shine. Shirou hobbled up to Angra Mainyu the shining sword, and a will of steel.

Shirou painfully made his way up to the enemy who sensed the danger of the great holy sword. This was probably the finale. Something with the holy aspect as strong as [Caliburn] was a natural enemy for something as evil as Angra Mainyu.

Sensing the danger, even though the monster was raging mad, All the Evil in the World started uttering something in a different language, "~$*&)% ^(." With each chant the darkness around him started getting thicker and thicker, until it became a perfect dome around him.

Shirou understood what that dome was the minute he laid eyes on it. "A Reality Marble," Shirou whispered. In a way he could say that the dome around the god was Angra Mainyu's own Reality Marble, but with such a mad crazy mind manifesting a complete one was impossible for him. His personal reality just wasn't complete, but hell it would make a fine shield though.

"Pierce the darkness…[Caliburn]!" Shirou roared as he raised the blade over his head and brought the shining blade of light down onto the dome of darkness like Saber did so many times..

"URAAAAAGH!" Angra Mainyu only screamed at his attempts as the blade of light was forcibly cutting through his darkness. He sounded as if the blinding light of my sword caused him pain.

Caliburn, is the sword that chooses. Within legends the sword chose Arthur as king because it deemed it suitable for itself and was pulled from the rock. As a result, Caliburn guided my hand to choose the weakest spot in the dome to strike, but cutting through a small world no matter how weak was a significantly difficult task.

After a whole minute of pushing the respective weapons of light and darkness against each other Shirou was unable to continue supplying the weapon with prana and naturally collapsed onto his knees. However the moment Shirou dropped to his knees, Angra Mainyu's darkness as well collapsed as both sides' respective weapons shattered. The darkness fractured and broke apart, and the sword snapped in half as the blade though continued its path and stabbed Angra Mainyu in the chest leaving me holding the broken hilt.

"Urrrraaaaaaaaaaagh!" The monster screamed from pain, agony, and suffering. It clawed at the holy sword trying to remove it from itself, but whenever he made contact with it, the sword rejected him [Caliburn] and would not be pulled from that spot. As Angra Mainyu was howling with pain Shirou dropped to his knees fighting for each breath of air. The last [Caliburn] took every little amount of prana he had left, but it seemed like the adversary still wasn't defeated.

"HAAAAAH HAAAAAAH HAAAAAAH!" Shirou continued panted from exhaustion but inside his mind steeled itself, this battle would only end with one breathing and the other dead.

Shirou slowly rose to his feet. If one asks later how he was able to rise Shirou would say he honestly had no clue. All he knew at this point was…There is the enemy…Kill it.

Shirou got up to his feet and started hobbling towards Angra Mainyu. The screaming monster noticed Shirou's approach. In response he neglected the sword that was impaled in his chest for destroying his enemy. It pointed one of its middle fingers at his target and started shooting curses at him, much the way Rin shot off her Gandr curses.

The curses that he shot were many and a variety, but it didn't matter what he shot towards Shirou. Shirou merely took them all and didn't falter as his body started getting ripped up from the inside. Already at the limit of his physical limit there was no way that any bodily energy was going to carry him forth, all that remained within Shirou was just a will, a will of swords.

Noticing the uselessness of his curses Angra Mainyu started screaming in anger, frustration and…fear. It knew that Shirou was at that moment immortal to all of its curses, pains, and suffering. Shirou was as dying as a man could be and nothing could stop him before he achieved his goal, not even death.

Angra Mainyu did any sensible being would do in front of fear. It panicked. The angry god quickly conjured one of his cursed leaf blades and said a sensible word for the first time "Death." The curse of death was loaded into the cursed blade and he rushed towards me intent on stabbing Shirou..

In response Shirou didn't bother dodging. The blade with the curse of death easily pierced my abdomen as the curse started spreading throughout the young body. Shirou could feel the curse spread as each and every one of his cells started dying. What more was another death to accompany Shirou previous ones. Shirou accepted them all, but not before he sent this bastard to hell.

Shirou quickly grabbed Angra Mainyu by his neck and held him tight so he wouldn't escape from his death grip. Shirou closed his eyes this was his last moments and the only thought that ran through his head was.

'_Saber.' _Shirou thought as he imagined the petite girl with blond hair and regal aura.

Angra Mainyu madly struggled in Shirou's grip as the god tried to free himself from a human.

Shirou knew his circuits were already beyond repair, even if he lived after this ordeal his circuits would be forever crippled never able to circulate prana between them ever again.

So Shirou went back to the basics.

Shirou abandoned his circuits and did what he had done every night from the time he first learned mage craft however in a much bigger dimension.

Shirou changed everything he had to makeshift magic circuits.

His every nerve cells, all his blood, even the bones. All his organs including: stomach, brain, heart, etc. Every single piece of his body and every living/dying cell in his body had become magic circuits for the sole purpose of creating prana.

It was a miracle Shirou didn't die immediately but Shirou couldn't see as pain became his world. Shirou could no longer see, hear, touch, taste and smell as his skin, eyes, nose, ears tongue all became makeshift circuits.

Shirou was going to die as his body disintegrated. That was for certain and nobody could deny that.

But in return Shirou was able to squeeze his life to pure prana.

Shirou took that prana. All that prana that his life was worth and broke himself.

Shirou broke his mind.

Shirou broke his one true Noble Phantasm.

Shirou made Unlimited Blade Works into a Broken Phantasm.

All the prana Shirou had he put into his Noble Phantasms. Usually there is a zero mark in prana usage that a mage should never cross, because it will surely lead to death. I was passing that line by such a large margin it wasn't even funny, my prana usage probably was reaching the negatives.

Hell Shirou was going to die anyway, so why not. Emiya started investing every shred of prana he had into breaking everything he had changing everything into broken phantasms. I started channeling prana, prana, and more prana into the noble phantasm called [Unlimited Blade Works]. All the blades within the vicinity and into the endless horizon started growing brightly as cracks started forming within their structure. Memories/data of these swords started flowing into Shirou as they screamed from within Shirou from being destroyed.

Angra Mainyu by now was desperate as he started clawing, punching and kicking me to free himself. It was useless, Shirou's arms were already steel that were locked into place, and the more he struggled the more he hurt himself.

Shirou smiled and closed his eyes for what he would think is the last time and whispered "Saber."

Angra Mainyu stopped struggling as his body went limp.

Even the mad god regained his sanity in the face of death to say his lasts words.

"I only tried to fulfill everyone's wishes of me Avenger/Angra Mainyu." Murmured to Shirou and himself as his two lives flashed before him. Avenger was but a boy who his people took and branded. Losing his name and humanity in exchange for bearing the title as "All the Evil in the World." Likewise as a god Angra Mainyu was created from his counterpart Ahura Mazda only to be killed one day by his sword.

As a result, Angra Mainyu the god and Avenger the Servant was made by the gods and humans for the purpose of killing them. It was their wish and desire to make him the monster that was All the Evil in the World.

And all the Angra Mainyu did was fulfill their wish.

A tear of regret fell from Angra Mainyu as he regretted not being able to fulfill the wish that everyone expected of him.

Shirou who had no senses anymore somehow knew what Angra Mainyu said and felt. Perhaps it was due to their hearts merging as one as this world was ending.

Shirou uttered to Angra Mainyu. "Wh...at...is...it...that...you...wa...nt…[...]?"

What Shirou just spoke right now shocked Angra Mainyu to the core. That one phrase was something that should never be uttered since it was deleted from the confines of Order by having it being expelled from the Avesta, The Universal Revelation of Inscribed Creation.

Something no one called him by after he was renamed as Angra Mainyu.

Something Angra Mainyu himself forgot.

Something that shouldn't exist.

The name of a boy, an ordinary boy.

Angra Mainyu felt hot tears fall from his eyes as he remembered a forgotten age where he could smile from the bottom of his heart.

"I want…" Angra Mainyu whispered with joy in his voice.

A sword exploded and the next and the next and the next until the whole world…no Shirou's world exploded, everything within the reality marble disappeared in a flash of white as all the swords in his world exploded at once...the hill of blades was no more…All the Evil in the World was no more…The hero called Emiya Shirou was no more.

But even in this apolocalypse where everything started disappearing into the void a single voice rang out.

"...to be your friend."

Shirou smiled as he and his new friend accepted death

That day Emiya Shirou died once more…

**So how was it?**

**I got tired by the end and started giving out less details but this was the best I could do.**

**If you have any questions please PM me or review.**

**Please give reviews.**

**Aw damn I'm so damn tired of writing so much. I still have to finish my two other new works FSNxHighschool dxd and fatexInfinite Stratos.**

**Anyways I put in a lot of effort to write this so I demand you give me your feedbacks**

**PS I did not reread my work and I don't have a beta.**

**For all those that want to be my beta please PM me your email address. You'll be able to read my two other works more quickly.**

**SlayXFate will be my top work and Fatexhighschool dxd which I'm working on will be my second the rest will be just some work I'll do for fun...by the way I wrote at least 25000 words in my fatexhighschool dxd right now.**


End file.
